


翻译文——祝所有人平安、幸运

by shuigenwoshu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:25:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuigenwoshu/pseuds/shuigenwoshu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milton家每年的圣诞节都是一场赤裸裸的灾难片，今年新客人的加入无疑使这种情况雪上加霜。如果说Luke和Gabriel下注赌谁能先把Sam骗上床不算最糟糕的，那么Cas发现自己荒谬的迷恋上他妹妹的男朋友肯定是。</p>
            </blockquote>





	翻译文——祝所有人平安、幸运

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peace And Good Luck To All Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608365) by [KismetJeska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KismetJeska/pseuds/KismetJeska). 



祝所有人平安、幸运

 

Castiel猜Anna大概花了二十秒的时间来后悔：她不该说出来的。  
“那他的成绩怎么样?”Michael在Anna宣布这个消息以来的十分钟里第四次问道。但是Anna坚决的再次忽略这个问题,Cas真的认为她应该告诉Michael他想知道的一切。  
“他可爱吗?”Gabriel坐在沙发上好奇的问。这边Cas蜷缩在椅子上,看着Michael和Luke像秃鹫在觅食一样围着Anna转圈圈。  
“显然她是这样认为的,”Luke得出结论。  
“这肯定是了,但具体是什么级别的可爱?像‘我只是婉转的说你不是特别性感’的可爱?还是‘就是现在就是这里马上在这桌子上跟我来一炮’的可爱?”  
“Gabriel!”Michael怒斥道。  
“Gabriel,你真的想听到你自己的小妹妹公开谈论她的性生活吗?”Anna犀利的反击。  
“Anna!”  
Gabriel歪了歪头给出了一个“咱俩平局”的表情。  
“他叫什么名字?”Luke接着问道。  
“Dean,”Anna高兴的说道,她显然感激于好不容易有个正常的问题出现了，“Dean Winchester。”  
“你两个小情侣是怎么认识的?”  
“我的车在停车场抛锚了,他主动伸出援手，因为他是汽车工程专业的,”Anna继续“分享”她的神秘男友。但可以看到的是,Michael皱成了一张苦瓜脸，“这是——”  
“你们认识多久了?”Luke果断的插进来，Michael生气的瞪着他,但最后决定还是不继续这个话题的好。  
“大约三个月。”  
“然后你就准备带他回来见娘家人吗?”Gabe做了一个夸张的表情，“该死的,小姐姐。”  
“怎么了?这是圣诞节,而且他说他没有任何计划,所以…”  
“你们两个肯定需要大一点的床?但我的是绝对不会借你使用的。”  
“他们可以在一张单人床上进行,”Luke提议道。  
“你不可能在一张单人床上做爱。”  
“你绝对可以。”  
“真的吗?”Gabriel不相信Luke的话。  
“Castiel,救我,”Anna恳求道,并用绝望的眼神看着他。  
“跟我来,”Castiel说着站起来。Anna抓住他的衣袖,跟着他冲出房间,最后将门“砰”的一声砸在紧随其后的Gabriel脸上。  
“谢谢,谢谢,谢谢,”Anna的胸口还在喘着粗气，他们刚刚从楼下跑上来，门外传来Luke和Gabriel的抗议声。  
“你这次干得不错,”Castiel平静了一会儿说道。他打开自己卧室房间的门,引导Anna进来，“你比Michael强多了。那次他把Maggie带回家后,花了整整12分钟才把他们都锁在浴室外。”  
“话是没错,但是Michael这次跟那两个家伙一样坏,”Anna脸朝下埋头在Cas的床上嘟囔着抱怨道，“Lucy和Gabe虽然很聒噪，但他们并不像他一样有意难为我。”  
“Michael只是想让你得到最好的，”Cas坐在Anna身边，抚摸着她的头安慰道，“我们都是。”  
“可我已经二十一了,”Anna生气的反驳道，“我可以为自己做决定。”  
Cas无耐地耸了耸肩，“他们的保护欲太强。”  
“他们都是大混球。”  
“是的,他们确实有‘球’。”  
Anna笑着钻进被窝里,然后坐起身来,把头斜倚在床头板上，“很高兴能再次见到你。”  
“我也是,”Cas笑着同意。这是他近一年里第一次看到Anna，虽然他们经常通电话,或者在互联网上视频,但实际上他很想亲自去看看她。  
“我真希望我们念同一所大学,”Anna说着调皮的吹起一缕盖在眼睛上方的红色长发。  
“我们本应该申请相同大学的。”  
“对,对。话说你的古典文学怎么样?”  
“难以形容的不可思议。你的心理学呢?”  
“那门课真是太棒了,但如果下次Gabe还缠着问我能不能读懂他在想什么的话,我就毫不犹豫的直接把他从窗户扔出去。”  
“我们都曾经错误的认为这只是他成长的某个阶段,“Cas颇有感触地说道。Gabriel进入他的“青春叛逆期”大约是在三岁时，但现在直到过了18岁还没有丝毫要结束的迹象。Cas将这归咎于Luke，他是一个坏榜样,但到底是他俩谁影响谁更多一点，到现在没人能说得清。“我很高兴你遇见了一个中意的人，”Cas决定改变话题。  
“他真的特别完美,”Anna一下兴致高涨，她大方的承认道，“而且我认为你也会喜欢他的。”  
“哦?”这倒是有趣的一点。因为Cas的基本生活准则就是——不喜欢人类。当然他并不像Luke那样明显的厌恶全人类，或者像Gabriel一样常常有一种抑制不住去毁掉别人生活的冲动，一句话：周围人根本不能对Cas的生活产生任何影响。举个例子讲，他们就像树一样,当然树可从来不会在凌晨3点还在隔壁房间里旁若无人的开派对，尤其是在Cas非常需要睡觉的时候。  
“是啊。所以，我希望至少你会喜欢他。”  
“如果你真的这么喜欢他,那么我愿意相信他是一个好人。”  
“谢谢你,”Anna放心的微笑道,“你能出现我真的特别高兴。你都不知道当我听说你准备在圣诞节抛弃我们时，真的吓坏我了。”

尽管Milton家族一年一度的圣诞聚会不是一个可以随便“翘课”的存在,但这不能阻止Cas每年都奋力挣扎一下，这其中一部分原因就是Gabriel每次都能成功的骚扰他到无可奈何，但最主要的还是Cas本身就单纯的不喜欢圣诞节。他喜欢一切看起来是安静的、祥和的样子,但结果呢?刺耳的电视广告,撕心裂肺的叫卖声,但事实呢，每年的12月20日起这些嘈杂声便充斥着每一个商店,本应该平稳发展和传播的善意是表现的如此明显，所以这一切不就显得越发没意思了吗?于是Cas更加不明白圣诞节存在的道理。   
“是的,Michael已经非常清楚的向我表明，如果圣诞节我不按时出现的话会发生什么样的后果。”大哥Michael这次亲自出马威胁Castiel，当然不涉及任何人身伤害的部分,他只是语言温和的“友情”提示，他们或许很有可能集体拜访Castiel的大学,如果Cas不在恰当的时间出现在恰当的地方的话。  
“你知道吗，我开始认可爸爸的想法了。”自从Luke能够合法购买烟花以来，他们的父亲养成了一年一度圣诞节巡航的习惯。  
“我也是。”  
“就好像你真的喜欢游艇一样，”Anna哼哼道。  
“我想我会为此改变的,”Cas想了想反驳道。  
“你要知道船上都是人,Castiel,而不是一堆堆的书。”  
“如果你带着书去，那里就有书了,”Cas认真的指出Anna的逻辑错误。  
但她摇摇头叹了口气，“答应我,你一定要牺牲一点阅读时间来跟Dean打声招呼?”  
“当然,”Cass肯定的说，“但是他知道自己将要面对的什么吗?”  
“是的，我已经警告过他了。爸爸会在圣诞节消失,所以他不得不忍受邪恶核心的战争，Michael PK Lucifer——争夺指挥权。”  
“Anna,你知道那样称呼他是不理智的，这只会更加鼓励他。”  
“Luke不需要任何额外的激励。”  
“正是如此。”

Dean将在21日到达,然后与Anna在26日离开。Cas觉得他实在是从传统英语中找不出任何相应的词汇来形容这是一个多么糟糕的主意。  
“整整五天！Anna，你知道Luke能在五天里做什么?”  
“Dean可以处理好这一切的。”  
Cas自己要从19号呆到26号（天啊，这可真难熬）！这是每年的标准协定之一，即每一个Milton家的小孩必须在圣诞节回到他们儿时的家。Cas不知道他们的父亲是如何成功的不断逃避这一传统的,如果Cas现在立即宣布他们可以把房子烧了，那样Michael一定会毫不犹豫的去拿汽油。  
“好吧,他既然不是第一个因为我们而提前离开的客人,而且我强烈怀疑他也不是最后一个。所以，明天他什么时候到?”  
“大概是晚上，他- - - - - -”  
突然Anna的电话很大声的响起来,她只能终止回答去接电话，“等一下,Cas。嘿,亲爱的，什么事?”Cas看着Anna突然沉下脸来,并警觉的皱着眉毛。  
“Anna?”他用口型比划着。  
“为什么?”Anna紧张的问道，然后认真的听了一会儿， “嗯,一定要带上他!是的,我百分之百肯定。你知道我一直想见见Sam。Dean,他会好起来的,我保证。我们有充足的房间。是的,我们有。不,他们会接受的。我吗?好吧，好的,到时候见。爱你。”  
Anna挂断电话往口袋里一丢问道,“我们有足够的房间再供应一个人,对吧?”  
“刚刚发生了什么可怕的事情?”Cas警惕地问道。  
“你不用担心太多,”她接着解释说，“那是Dean。他的弟弟Sam昨晚向他的女朋友求婚，但是她…没有同样的感受。所以他们分手了,现在Sam有点崩溃，Dean很担心。”  
“所以我可以假设Sam在假日期间不想独处吗?”  
“他自己说不介意,但Dean拒绝留他单独一个人,所以我说服他们一起来，不就是多了一个人,对吗?我的意思是Luke和Gabe也没有那么糟糕，而且Michael是个好哥哥,况且你也是这样说的。对吗?”  
Cas一言不发，只是在一旁静静的看着Anna自己絮絮叨叨的继续下去,而她自己却表现得越来越绝望。当无用的辩解延伸到尽头,直至最后一个句子时，Anna终于陷入深深的自责中。  
“我为什么要邀请他们?”她伤心地抱怨道，“为什么?”  
“我会确保Gabriel在你的葬礼上穿着得体的,”Cas爱莫能助的安慰道。

21号晚上十一点过半，但是还没有半点谜一般Winchester兄弟的迹象。但每个人似乎都表现得对此很淡然的样子，当然除了刚刚才加入等待大军的Michael，因为四分钟前当Luke告诉他Sam是一个素食主义者时，他对这个事实的反应过于激动。但之后,有点疑惑同时又深深绝望的Anna提醒Michael,Luke对Sam的整个认知可以总结为他是“Dean的弟弟”，但Michael似乎并没有受到鼓舞。  
尽管Anna曾在电话里承诺过,但实际上房间并不是特别充足。Luke的房间被毁于三年前，Gabriel称之为“科学实验出错事件”，而Michael则声称这是“天堂里亲爱的上帝,请赐予给我力量吧”。而现在Luke依然住在家里,所以他理所当然的占用了Cas的房间(“我知道你不介意,兄弟,”他说着幸灾乐祸的拍拍Cas的肩膀——实际上,Cas很介意,但你又能对此做些什么呢?)，而Sam和Dean的到来，就意味着将来家里的每个角落都有人转来转去。  
Dean和Anna自然分到了父亲的双人床，而Michael脸上痛苦的表情,当他不情不愿的告诉Anna时,那真的称得上是一个柯达时刻。所以现在的情况是Michael和Gabe呆在同一个房间（！）,Sam可以睡在Cas（Luke？）的屋里,而Luke的福音就是他这次可以成功占据Anna的卧室，可以想象出Anna听到这个消息时崩溃的表情,所以最后Cas——最容易被忽视的兄弟，已经成功降级到沙发上了。出现这样局面的唯一原因就是他们是世界上最不合群的兄弟姐妹。  
“我就知道会下雪,”Anna没好气地说,她闷闷不乐的看着窗外，“为什么会下雪?”  
“嗯,当水蒸气降温过快时——,”  
“没人问你,Luke。”  
“你对着整个房间的人发问,”Luke训斥她，“而我是房间的一部分,小妹妹。”  
“我们怎么能忘记你的存在呢?”Michael喃喃地说道。Luke和Gabe刚刚在玩一个游戏，名叫“那些你犯过但是顺利逃脱的坏事”。Michael假装没有注意他们讨论的话题,并试图竭力阻止自己眼睑间歇性的抽搐。  
“嗯,宜家的衣柜,”Gabe从刚刚被Luke终止的地方接着说，“Balthy把我锁在里面,我想离开。”  
“所以你…?”  
“不停的踢门,直到它掉下来。”  
“令人惊讶的壮举。”  
“好了,轮到你了。”  
Luke沉思了片刻说道，“也是某人的卧室衣柜，处理过程比较类似，但整体情况不同。”  
在任何人有时间进一步提问之前,一对前灯射进了车道。Anna面露喜色的突然站起来，“他来了!”  
“我去拿我的猎枪。”  
“Luke！？”  
Anna冲出来迎接他们,Michael帮助提袋子，同时警惕的关注着自己的背后,因为紧随其后的Gabe和Luke正在门口探头探脑的想搞明白所有问题。Cas则毫无疑问的选择留在屋里，他神情自若的坐在沙发上翻书。然后前门传来被打开的声音,接着一个陌生的声音说道，  
“——真的很抱歉让你们久等了,但是路面的冰该死的太滑了。”  
“说得太对了,这就是冷冻水特有的效果,”Cas听到Gabriel在一旁捣乱。  
“再次感谢你们让我留下来,”另一个声音接着说道,Cas是猜测这是Sam，“我真的很抱歉。”  
“用不着客气，”Luke圆滑的说道,这声音在Cas看来可以描述为相当危险的。哦,上帝啊,这注定不会是一个简单的星期。Cas合起书，放在沙发一边,然后朝走廊走去，捉摸着自己至少应该说声你好。  
这时只有一个人站在走廊上,他背对着Cas，厚厚的外套抓在怀里。  
“我可以帮你拿——”Cas向前一步要尽地主之情，但当那个人转身的一瞬间，Cas嘴里后半句的“那个”溶解成一个模糊的音节，最后消失得无影无踪。  
“谢谢,”他灿烂的笑道,然后摇了摇湿漉漉的头发。融化的雪花和棕黄色的头发粘在额头,Cas可以肯定还有些许雪花在睫毛上。他比Cas的高一点,肤色苍白,脸颊是冰冷的红色,于此同时Cas身上的每一个细胞都不约而同疯狂的嘶喊着：亲爱的上帝啊,请让说话的是Sam Winchester。  
“Cas!”Anna高兴是喊道，她突然从这个英俊的难以置信的陌生人身后冒出来,一只胳膊顺势搂住他的腰，“这是Dean。”  
结果出来了。  
“Cas,对吗?很高兴见到你,”Dean友好的打招呼。Cas尴尬的点点头。这时，一个对人类来讲过于庞大的形体跨进门内，他使劲摇着头发的样子就像一条刚从水里钻出来的拉布拉多巨型犬在甩毛。Dean立即从Anna的手臂里滑开，站在新客人的身边。  
“嘿!”当这个身材高大的男人瞥见了Cas时，他的眼睛亮了一下，“我是Sam。”  
Cas伸出手,“你好,Sam，”然后他们握了握手，“我的名字叫Castiel。”  
“真的吗?”Dean惊讶的插进来。  
“Dean!”Sam不满的喊道，这边Dean看起来有点难为情。  
“啊,我们全家起的都是宗教名字,”Anna解释说，“我,Luke和Michael都算幸运的。但Gabe——Gabriel就并非如此，而Castiel呢，则属于抽中了下下签的那种。”  
“我不知道,但我有挺喜欢这个名字的,”Dean说着冲Cas挤挤眼，露出一个明亮的笑容。Cas看着那笑容一时忘记移开自己的目光,而Dean也似乎并不急于从他身上挪开。

“好了，现在,”Anna在安静了几秒钟后说道。但他们两人仍像雕塑一样沉默的看着对方:Dean微笑着,而Cas可以肯定自己也相应的微微翘起了嘴唇，最后Anna清了清嗓子说道，“来吧,亲爱的,我向你展示一下我们的房间。”  
“酷。很高兴见到你,Cas,”Dean奋力拖着眼睛迫使自己的目光离开Cas的脸，就像拔开两块磁铁一样。Sam在他们离开后，又闲逛了一阵子，而Cas则直接回到来时的房间，一下子瘫倒在椅子上。他本想在自怜和苦涩中慢慢的氧化,但老天明显还有其他打算。  
“Castiel，”Luke喘着气走进房间，“Cas,你看到他了吗?”  
“Dean?”  
“Anna的男模芭比?哦,Cas,我对他可没什么兴趣。他就是一个有着华丽包装的空盒子，徒有虚表。”  
Cas其实想问问Luke到底是什么时候、怎么想的竟然得到这样一个结论，但Luke已经马不停蹄的进入下一个话题。  
“不,我的意思是他的弟弟。”  
“Sam?”  
“对，Sam。”Luke怀着神圣的目光说出这个名字，随后又稍稍叹了口气。  
“不要骚扰他，”Cas语气严肃的警告，“他才刚刚和女朋友分手。”  
“正是如此!”Luke兴奋的说道，“他现在特别孤独,急需安慰。而我，作为一个乐善好施的人,愿意通过无偿的提供来证明我高尚的品格。”  
“你真是人类中可悲的存在。”  
“哦,别这样,”Luke装出一副天真无邪的样子，Cas翻了个白眼，再次拿起书。  
“你刚刚竟然误认为我指的是Dean,这是一个很有趣的事实，你说呢?”Luke不怀好意的说道。当Cas抬起头时,Luke目光专注的脸离他只有几英寸，Cas毫不动摇的淡定翻书。  
“你要知道那里有百分之五十的可能是Dean。”  
“但你根本没有猜测，你很可能心里已经有了‘谁?’。所以答案是否定的,当你听到那人‘有一个紧俏的屁股’时，你的大脑立即就是‘啊,是的,那是Dean’。”  
“Luke,你已经滔滔不绝的演讲了整整两分钟。所以我们可不可以换个话题?”  
Luke斜过头，从眼角向Cas射出一道目光，但Cas稳稳的接住。“很好,小弟弟,”Luke最终放弃，“很好。”

因为Dean和Sam长途跋涉十分疲倦，所以每个人都很快上床睡觉去了。这很符合Cas的作息习惯，他通常是第一个起来,这大概是源于幼时的生物钟，身体会自发的在早晨7点时苏醒。  
Cas七点一刻起来，他很高兴自己至少可以享受淋浴时没有人在外面猛烈的敲门。Michael八点起床,并试图给Cas准备早餐，Sam大约半小时后也出现在了餐厅,很天真的接受Michael制作的早晨。Michael的观点是:培根应该“脆”,而且他认为“烧焦”真的是一个主观的术语。于是Sam不光吃光了“脆脆的培根”,而且他还彬彬有礼的从嘴里不漏痕迹的吐出一小部分木炭到餐巾纸里。  
“Anna说你想学习法律?”Cas喝着橙汁随口问道。Michael的起身去庭院里锯圣诞树,外面传来拖动声以及他对Luke大声的抱怨。  
“这是一个有趣的职业。”  
“是的,”Sam承认道，“我的意思是,我自己也是这样认为的。但Dean说我是个老好人，所以不适合搞法律，但这只是他的观点。”  
“他比你大,对吗?”  
“是啊。他是23,我19岁。我是他的小弟弟。”Sam做了个鬼脸。  
“我知道这种无奈,”Cas深有体会的说道，“我的兄弟姐妹们中，Anna和Gabriel比我小,但Luke和Michael比我大,而他们从来没有错过任何一个机会来提醒我是最不起眼的中间人。”  
“你们之间有很大的年龄差距?”  
“Michael和Gabriel是的,Michael28岁而Gabriel只有十八岁。但是我们其余的人没有特别大的年龄差距。”  
“大家庭,嗯?我敢打赌假期总是忙碌的。”  
“你都不知道,”Cas不开心的回应道，“Michael坚持家里的每个人在圣诞节都必须洄游到当初的‘产卵地’。”  
“我猜你们都分开住。”  
“也不全是。Anna和我在上大学,但Michael毕业之后回到在这里与我们的父亲一起住,Gabriel则太小，Luke曾经离开过，但他在外闯荡失败后又回来了。”  
“我不敢相信我竟然忘了你是在上大学。你研究什么?”  
“古典。”  
“哦,真的吗?”Sam说着眼睛也亮了起来，“这真是太棒了。课程怎么样?”  
“很好,”Cas开心的说，“我很喜欢它,尽管学习任务繁重。而且我很确定我现在对《奥德赛》只剩下一半的记忆了。”  
“给我的水手唱歌吧,缪斯女神,”一个声音突然从身后响起。Dean露出一个迷人的微笑看着Cas和Sam，“怎么啦?我也读过。”  
“你竟然是第三个起来的人,”Sam惊讶地说，“床上着火了吗?”  
“说得真无情,Sammy。我要吃早餐。”  
“啊,食物。现在一切都讲得通了。”  
Dean玩笑般的打了一下Sam的头。  
“你可以看看橱柜和冰箱里有没有吃的,”Cas建议。  
“明白了。”Dean打了个响指,准备打开冰箱。  
“只要不拿巧克力牛奶就行，”Cas连忙补充，以免这将成为局部战争的导火索。  
“就是有便利贴的那个吗?”  
“对。”  
“Gabriel的私有财产，”Dean大声读道，“天啊，我的意思是还有Lucifer,就是Lucifer的那个?”Dean似乎有点不相信自己的眼睛。  
“这是一个笑话。但Luke似乎并不介意。”事实上,Luke对这个戏称有着超乎常理的喜爱。  
“好吧，这还挺有趣的。Lucifer,对，就是你。我发誓,下次你再敢碰这个,我会——哇,好吧,不碰牛奶,”Dean说着赶紧把它放回原来的位置，就好像担心Gabe现在会爬出冰箱来捍卫自己的最爱。然后他走到碗橱拿出一块面包，结合周围的环境,这是最安全的选择。  
“你们想要吗?”Dean问道,他抽了几片插进烤面包机里。但Cas和Sam都摇摇头。  
“睡得怎么样?”Sam问道。  
“非常好,谢谢关心。”  
“很高兴听到这个。能跟Anna在一起一定很开心,”Sam勉强挤出一个悲伤的微笑。Dean倒了一杯速溶咖啡放在Sam面前。  
“别这样对自己,”他听着有点生气，“我的意思是,Sam。她不值得。”

“好吧，你说得对,”Sam尽管嘴里同意，但表情还是出卖了他。Cas在一边保持安静——部分原因是这不关他的事,另一部分则是Dean现在的穿着一件灰色的t恤，宽松的裤子,Cas很难控制自己对包裹在这样一层外套里的身体产生自我催眠式的遐想。这时Dean正好喝完咖啡,他面对Cas问道，“你今天有什么计划吗?”这迫使 Cas中断美好的白日梦。  
“装饰这棵树,我想,”他楞了一下说道，“你呢?”  
“没什么特别的,”Dean耸耸肩。  
“除了花些时间和Anna在一起,”Sam在一旁酸溜溜的补充道。但Cas奇怪的是为什么Dean会突然看起来有点心事重重。  
“是啊。很明显。但一棵圣诞树,”他接住Cas的话题继续，“这听起来太棒了。我从来没有一个真正的圣诞树。”  
“哦?”Cas满好奇的，“为什么没有?”  
“呃,我和Sam在小的时候经常四处漂泊,”Dean说着拿出面包。Cas直接走到橱柜,拿出一盘黄油。Dean谢过Cas，笑得春光明媚的接过黄油，并把它涂在面包上，“我们的爸爸从来没有在意过这些传统的东西，我们也从来没有伴着这样的东西长大,所以我从来没有想过我会拥有一颗圣诞树。”  
“嗯,如果你们两个愿意,欢迎来帮助我们,”Cas友善的提议。  
“你觉得,Sammy?”  
“听起来不错。”  
“你确定相信我们不会把它搞砸了?”Dean不放心的追问。  
“如果你看到Gabriel创造性的以M&M为基础的装饰,我敢说你一定会表示毫无压力的。”  
“实际上,这听起来像是一个十分酷的点子。”  
“听起来有趣,但你想象一下,他在树上绕了整整三百颗的糖豆,然后独自离开，让树上的灯泡给它们加热了一整天。”  
“那他的目的是?”  
“对Gabriel来讲,你最好不要询问他到底想干嘛。”  
“那好吧，你的建议被接受了,”Dean有点惋惜的说，“不要糖果。而且我保证我们将尽量小心，不会毁了你的房子。”他说完，将烤面包在盘子里堆成山状。“面包烤完了。我估计下次看到你们将会是几小时以后的事了。”  
“不要像平时一样一整天都爬在床单上,”Sam含蓄的提醒他。  
“如果我总是这样做,那你何必费心阻止我呢?”Dean嘲弄道，但他扭头望向Cas时又认真补充说，“我真的不是这样的人。”  
“我相信你，”Cas打消了Dean的疑虑，“那待会儿见”。  
“好极了,”Dean说完，端着盘子,一只手拿着咖啡杯消失了。Cas喝完果汁迅速退回到自己的椅子里，他尽量不去想Dean。不想Dean和Anna在楼上做什么,不想Anna是如何一整晚都睡在Dean身旁,他绝对没有想象这些,仅仅因为Dean在楼下穿着衬衫和裤子并不意味他确实“睡觉”了。  
好吧,或许他是在想Dean。

大约在11点时，Michael和Luke扛着一颗树回家，他们制造的声音确实有那么一会儿帮助Cas分散了注意力。尽管Michael和Luke彼此冷着一张脸不说话,但Michael胳膊上的牙印清晰可见,所以Cas猜测这是一次相当“平静”的旅行。  
Sam志愿协助,Cas看着他们三个人艰难的把树拖进屋，并设法竖起来。其实主要劳动力是Michael和Sam，而Luke自动承担总指挥的重任，“指点”他们行动。可是依Cas的观点，Luke的作用可以直接总结为：站在Sam背后,鬼鬼祟祟的盯着Sam的背影。  
最终他们把松树嵌入正确的位置,Michael为此甚至看起来还挺高兴的。  
“你一会儿会帮我装修它的,对吧?Cas”Michael突然说道。尽管Castiel一直好奇自己到底是怎么搞的，总是莫名其妙的陷入给死去的植物挂满闪亮灯泡的这种困境中,但他明智的选择保持沉默。  
“如果你非要这样的话。”  
“我还能继续帮忙吗,Cas?”Sam问道。  
“哦,当然可以。”  
“显然我也会无偿的提供帮助的,”Luke顺势说道。  
“你会吗?”Michael深表怀疑。  
“哦,你了解我的，总是不遗余力的帮助家人。”  
Michael不禁发出一阵嘲笑，“哦,真的吗?那我的音响去哪了?”  
“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“花了我六个月的存钱，非常、非常昂贵的音响?在你回来后奇迹般地消失了两天?”  
“你应该认识到自己不该拥有这么多浮夸无用的东西,Michael,”Luke反驳道。而Michael专注的看着墙上，仿佛在认真权衡捶打墙面的利弊。  
“嗯,我想这棵树看起来不错,”Sam愉快地说。  
“当然,如果你是一个巨大绿色植物的粉丝,”突然一个声音在他们背后响起，“尽管在我看来，这对你来说差不多就是一个西兰花的大小,嗯?”  
“什么?”Sam说着转身望去，Gabriel倚在门口,只穿着背心和睡裤。这时十一点半的钟声响起,Gabriel竟然在中午之前起床了，这种强烈的震撼感就好像看见一头大型食肉恐龙在吞草一样。Cas开始灵魂出窍，筛选他长长的名单，即那些秘密标注的“Michael还不知道我能躲在儿”的地方。  
“我的意思是,因为你高得异常,”Gabe耐心地解释。  
“他不是长得高,”这时Luke在一边辩护，“而是你发展迟缓,Gabriel。”  
尽管Luke的出击直白而且有力，但是它似乎没有起到意想中的结果。Gabe只是耸耸肩，“呃,我有其他的优势来弥补。”这时Cas才注意到,Gabe一手抓着看似是高乐高的罐子,另一只手拿着勺子。  
“Gabriel,要对客人有礼貌,”Michael开始教育他的小弟弟。  
“没关系,Michael,”Sam友善的说道，“这不是第一次听有人开我身高的玩笑了。”  
“而且我强烈怀疑它会是最后一次,”Gabe评论，“告诉我,你今天有什么撼动世界、激动人心的大计划?”  
Gabe看似是对整个房间里的人发问,但他的眼睛一刻也没有离开过Sam。  
“我想我也许会到小镇上,四处逛逛,”Sam有点茫然。  
“那我可以理解为没有计划。”  
“好吧,那你准备做些什么来实现你那惊天动地的大计划?”Sam有点挑衅的问道。结果Gabriel又耸耸肩，“睡觉。吃饭。或许看点色情片。”  
“Gabriel!”Michael终于怒了。  
“我只是实事求,这就是我如此可爱的原因,”Gabriel说着又挖了一大勺放进嘴里，“话说标准型号的Winchester在哪里?”

“在Anna那里，”Cas不知哪根筋搭错了，他不假思索的脱口而出，然后全屋的人各怀着不同的表情盯着他看，这有必要吗！？  
“答得这么快,嗯?”Gabe吹了声口哨,将罐子盖完全拧开，Luke也若有所思的看着Cas。有时Cas真的很讨厌,洞察力敏锐的Milton兄弟可以说是世界上最邪恶的存在。如果Luke现在要说什么的话,Cas就立即开上车，冲到世界的尽头，再从山崖上跳下去。  
“Dean可能随后跟我一起,”Sam解释说，“我其实指望他能载我一程，因为我可不能开着他的车在结冰的路上行驶。”  
“我帮你,”Luke和Michael几乎同时说道，但二人的态度明显不同。Michael像一个父亲在帮助自己的儿子,而Luke…以一种诡异的语气。Sam眨了眨眼睛,然后笑着说，“好吧,哇哦,谢谢!如果要去，我会告诉你们的。Cas你想来吗?”  
“不,谢谢你,”Castiel礼貌地拒绝。比起低温和拥挤的人群，他宁愿选择呆在舒适的家里。  
“Ga…”Gabriel的名字突然卡在Sam的喉咙里,Cas看了一眼自己的弟弟就知道Sam为什么会这样失态。看到Gabriel用勺子大口的挖巧克力吃很正常，但这次不寻常的是Gabe把更多的注意力放在了勺子而不是巧克力身上。他把勺子放在嘴边，伸出舌尖慢慢的在边缘滑行,并始终保持与Sam专注的对视，当Gabe终于将巧克力舔干净后，他又故意让嘴唇在勺子上多停留了一会儿，然后大摇大摆的穿过房间。 站一边的Michael苦闷的将脸埋在手中。  
“我要去老地方带着，”Cas向众人宣布,他穿过Gabriel。Cas其实很想知道事情会不会变得更遭,但他真的很担心老天爷会把这看作是一种挑战。  
“我也是，”他听到Gabriel在后面说道,当Cas的目光再次转向Gabe时，对方依然漫不经心的看着Sam说道，“如果你感到无聊,你可以到我屋里来,也许我会在那儿与你碰面。”  
这一次Castiel脚下一软，差点跌倒。

“Gabriel,”一个危险的声音响起，“我们需要谈谈。”  
“嘿欸,大哥哥,”Gabriel说着拔开另一个巧克力盒子,把里面的东西塞进嘴里，整个过程中视线一直保持在电视的方向上。  
“那不是Dean给Anna买的礼物吗?”Luke皱着眉头问道。  
“也许,”Gabe嘴里塞满巧克力芯的松露。Cas突然感到一股邪恶的快感飙然而升,但他还是将注意力集中在笔记本电脑上。一万二的论文现在他只写了25个字,其中还包括标题。Cas在沙发上扭了扭，试图找到一个舒适的位置，而Luke则心不在焉地掉在他旁边,然后又突然坐起来，显然他想起自己还要对Gabriel保持愤怒的样子。  
Luke恶狠狠的说，“离Sam远点。”  
“凭什么。”  
“Gabe，”Luke放缓了语气，“来吧,出个价。”  
“你不能随随便便的拥有某人,Lucifer,”Gabe认真的说教，“我试过了。Kali的妈妈很不高兴。”  
“我认为她只是反对将永久性的标记印在她女儿的脸上,”Cas控制不住的插了一句。  
“Kali从来没有明确的表示过她不希望我去做。”  
“她当时睡着了。”  
“不管怎样,”Gabe转过头对着他哥哥，“你有什么好担心的?如果事实正如你平时宣称的那样，你是世界上最好的调情高手，那么只要你勾勾手，施展一下魔法，那小Sammy几秒内就会变成你的。当然,如果你觉得这样把握不大…”  
“我没有这么说,”Luke反驳道，“我…只是关心他。因为你让他很不舒服。”  
“胡说,”Gabe直白的挑明。  
“你才是!”  
“好吧,但这才不是你关心的原因。面对现实吧,Luke,你想要他。但坏消息是：我也一样,而且我决不放弃。”  
“哼,你有种。”  
两人迅速交换了一个充满敌意的目光，作为旁观者的Cas仿佛嗅到了一丝硝烟。这种小规模的舞台剧总是以某种方式某个时间在Miltons家庭中成对出现。Michael可能是家中唯一一个经常与他们父亲接触的人,Anna则是Cas最喜欢的家族成员（没有之一），而且他们互相守护着对方的小秘密。Luke与Gabriel就是硬币的两面,牢牢的粘在地上,当有人试图把它捡起来时，他们就躲在暗处咯咯的嘲笑别人的失败。当然他们在极少数的情况下也会同心协力，但那样就促使情况变得更加悲观。  
幸运的是,现在，这种对抗的高潮将以最普通的方式来临了。  
“十块钱赌我能让他成为我的人。”  
“就赌五块钱。”  
“你肯定感到相当的不安。”  
“…二十。”  
“最后期限?”  
“26日午夜。条件呢？”  
“至少一个吻，并且至少有一个可靠的证人。”  
“槲寄生算数吗?”  
“只要它能开口。”  
“没有条件限制，只要他接受?”  
“那当然。如果我和他能进一步,会不会有额外的五块钱作奖励?”  
“尽管Michael不在,我觉得我有责任告诉你不要这样做,”Castiel忍不住警告说，但兄弟俩果断的选择无视他。  
“你心目中的标准好男人只值五美元?”  
“那十块钱?”  
“行。”  
“太好了,这就意味着如果我能进入那个漂亮的小身体，我就有二十块钱——“  
“他比你大,”Castiel奋力的挣扎,但明显无济于事。  
“——二十块钱，如果你能成功欺骗他对你那丑陋的小屁股感兴趣的话,而且另加十块钱给那个能说服他脱衣服的人。”  
“成交。”  
“成交。”

Castiel认为自己做的很好,但是看着写的文章,他意识到自己同样的话不小心输入两次,并且事实上现在还是只有二十四个字。他不应该再被Luke和Gabe的讨价还价和一些乱七八糟的东西分心了，厨房或许还有空余的地方。  
但十分不巧。  
“Castiel !”Michael突然出现在门口拦住Cas。  
“不不不，”Cas拼命挣扎,但Michael还是强硬的把Cas充当武器的笔记本给没收了。  
“对对对!圣诞树!记住你的承诺!”  
“我没有承诺,”Cas继续着无谓的反抗，“我没有说过‘我保证’的话。我知道我没有。”  
“Castiel,”Michael开始用一种‘我是你最大的哥哥，而且我有一千种让你乖乖听话的方法’的语调对Cas说。Castiel很没骨气的咽了一口，“好吧——只是圣诞树?”  
Michael高兴地鼓掌，“这会有趣的!Sam和Dean可全指望着你。”  
尽管Cas再次尝试，但他还是成功的验证了自己的失败,而Michael则利用Cas沉浸在哀伤中迷糊的状态，把他引导回休息室。外面,天空还是阴沉沉的,雪懒洋洋地飘落下来。Sam一个小时前从城里回来,Michael趁Luke没有机会下手前顺利将他送出去。Cas自从早晨后就没有见到Anna和Dean。自从早餐！他们到底在做什么?他们真的有必要这么长时间都不离开房间吗？不能吧?  
而且人真的可以做爱做那么长时间吗?Cas好奇，这显然不是一次性的事情，但横竖时间都太长了。  
Cas从沉思中被Sam和Dean的喧闹声给拉回来,他多少有点心虚的望过去。  
“嘿,伙计，嘿，Cas,”Dean对他微笑。  
“你好,Dean，”Cas的嗓子干干的，“你也是,Sam。”  
“嘿!”Sam高兴的说，“你应该跟我一起去超市的,Cas。我买了很多很酷的东西。”  
“比如什么?”Luke插进来。  
“嗯,姜饼和手套，还有这些可爱的圣诞树装饰,还有一个 -”Sam突然变得很安静。Dean认真的看着他。  
“Sam?”  
“没什么。”  
“Sam！”  
“Dean,真的没什么。”  
“Sam Winchester,你真的认为我认不出你那张说谎的脸吗?”Dean有点恼怒，“这次你又做了什么蠢事?”  
“没什么,”Sam猛然大声说，“我看到这个钱包,我…想到Jess。就这样。”  
“所以你走出来了?”  
“…还没有,”Sam坦白的承认。  
“所以你买它是准备烧了纪念吗?”  
“…也不是。”  
“该死的,傻瓜一个!”  
“Dean,我不想讨论这个话题,”Sam拒绝道。  
“别这样,Sam。你不能- - - - - -”  
“哦,是的,但我才是那个在爱情生活中做出错误选择的人,”Sam恼怒的吼道,但话一出口，愧疚感马上充满了他的眼睛，“Dean,我不是- - - - - -”  
“不要再说了，”Dean几乎咆哮起来,于是Sam点了点头,嘴巴紧闭。一旁的Milton兄弟们看起来相当迷茫，他们不确定Sam和Dean之间到底发生了什么,但不论是何种隐情，他们都不喜欢它。一段尴尬的沉默,尽管没人愿意打破。  
“嗯,这样真不舒服。”  
当然，除了Gabe。  
老实说,Cas认为世界上大多数的声明都必须有“Gabriel除外”这条注脚才算完整。  
“不管怎样,”Michael迫使自己用轻松欢快的语气说道,“你们还想帮助装饰这棵树吗?”  
“当然了,”Sam接道，“如果可以那就太好了。”  
“当然,无论如何我们都会帮忙的,”但Dean的目光依然暗淡。

“很高兴有你的帮助,”当Cas告诉Dean Michael的任务时，一条蛇样的金属丝慢慢爬到了他的肩上,Cas扭过头怒气冲冲的看着Gabe。  
“谢谢你们的关心,”Dean说，“我认为你们让Sam有了一个真正的圣诞节。”  
“额，这都是白胡子老头的功劳，”Cas干干地说。但Dean却大笑起来。  
“没错,之前绕着超市简单的看了一下，我和Anna开车驶过的时候,她向我展示过,它看起来挺酷的。整个城市很漂亮。”  
“确实不赖，”Cas承认,同时用手将金属箔卷起来，“这是一个小地方,生活压力明显低于大学。”  
“你不是一个讨厌人群的人吗?”Luke听到后发出一声不屑的喷鼻声。Cas回头狠狠的瞪了他一眼，然后扭头继续对Dean说，“不,”他小心翼翼地补充道，“我只是不喜欢人多的地方。”  
“额，对我来说，社交方面的优势是我还在上大学的唯一原因,”Dean说着从Michael手里接过一盒饰品，“我的意思是,我的成绩并不是特别差,但我不需要一个学位来修车,你知道吗?做作为一件学术性的东西就好比把修车的乐趣给吸走了，所以我正考虑换专业。”  
“那换什么?”  
“我不知道,”Dean坦白的说，“自从有想法以来，我一直在不同的专业间徘徊，我对自己不喜欢的特别不在行。”  
“Anna在哪儿?”Gabe突然问道,由于他已经被标记作为一个喜爱恶作剧的14岁女孩，所以Dean仔细观摩了他一会儿。但Gabe无辜少年的脸非常具有说服力，同时Dean也觉得口头训斥他女朋友的小弟弟不会让他加分。于是他回答道，“Anna在换衣服。很显然,大雪毁了她的外套。”  
Luke和Gabe的眼睛立刻闪到Sam身上。一千可能性——包括所有可怕的计划和涉及“让我们把你的湿衣服脱掉”的词——闪电般的通过Cas的大脑,但在兄弟俩有机会可以实现之前,Anna出现了。  
Anna同四个男孩一起长大，她已经习惯了男孩们的邋遢，有时甚至Anna自己也忘记她实际上是一个女人。但眼前的Anna身着深红色的小礼服，裙摆稍短（Michael对此表示反对）,整体非常贴身,优雅而不落俗套。头发顺着她的肩膀奔流而下,嘴唇红如宝石,连Dean的下巴都明显的动了动。  
“我看起来怎么样?”她指着自己问道。  
“很棒,”Dean笑着说,眼睛从胸口到臀部到双腿再到胸口，来来回回的扫射。“嗯,我想让你看到我最好的一面,”Anna有点害羞的说道。角落里传来Gabe故意作呕的声音。Cas笑得很勉强，并装作毫不关心的样子,Luke则根本不用假装,而Michael，好吧Michael做了他最擅长的事，就是毁掉每一个重要时刻。他把盒子从Dean手中夺过来,焦虑水平明显上升。  
“我找不到红色和绿色的,”他烦恼的抱怨道，“Castiel,你知道他们在哪吗?”  
“我不知道。”  
然后Dean的眼睛从Anna搬到他身上。  
“他们可能在阁楼上,”Luke兴高采烈的说道，“我和Sam去找。”Cas有可怕的预感,某种程度上,有人将不得不与Luke同行，而他强烈的觉得,这个人可能就是自己。  
“不,Sam的唯一一个足够高能摸到树顶的人,”Michael驳斥了Luke的提议，“Castiel,你去。叫上Dean,他或许能帮忙。”  
“他不用——”Cas还没说完,Dean就已经同意了。于是Cas只能选择打开阁楼的门(“Michael用这个区域来存储他从Gabe那里没收的东西,”他解释给Dean听，“Gabe,当然,有自己的一套钥匙。”),让Dean钻进狭窄的楼梯。  
“伙计,”当Cas将电灯打开时，Dean惊讶的问道，“你们到底囤了多少垃圾?”  
“我试着不去想这个问题,”Cas无奈的说，“Luke有囤积症。上一次Michael尝试着在eBay上放一些我们不需要的东西时，Luke最后通过拍卖的方式又把它们赢回来。”  
有时想想也奇怪，对一个花了人生中大部分时间只为让他的家人活在地狱里的家伙来说，Luke总是表现出对家人或者家中的东西强烈的保护欲，他就像是一个裹着破旧衬衫的大谜团。当Luke因挂科从大学被退回到家时,这种安排本应该只是短期的，但现在这种暂时逐渐变成一种反复持久的现象。每次他的乐队解散，或者Luke违约，又或者他被解雇，最后到Luke只要觉得自己的工作过于无聊，不值得他分散精力，他就会简单地辞职，选择回家。  
“额,Sam也不喜欢扔东西，包括那个婊子养的前女友,”但Dean说完就马上皱着眉头补充道,“不,我其实不是这个意思。Jess人并不坏。实际上,她很棒。所以我希望这一切都能尽快平息,然后他们就像从前一样。”  
我相信Luke和Gabe肯定会喜欢这个结局的，Cas默默的想。  
“所以我们在寻找的东西在哪里?”Dean问道。  
“它们可能会以某种破烂纸板盒的形式出现。”  
“Cas,这个房间里的一切都是以某种形式的破烂盒子存在的。”  
“是的。”  
“所以Michael希望我们如何…?”  
“欢迎来到我的世界。”  
Dean耸耸肩，“好吧,好吧。”他转到最近的盒子,捅开，“没有,只是杂志。”  
在他们一起搜索的过程中,Cas试图记得如何才能成功的发起一次对话。是的，他在大学里确实与人交谈过,但Inias和Alfie可以准确地总结为“好”人。他们是Cas的朋友,因为他们实在是太好了所以根本不会生他的气,但无论如何Cas并不认为Dean是与他们同一类型的人。  
“嘿,如果我在这里找到好东西的话,我可以借走吗?”Dean半开玩笑的问道。  
“尽管我不认为你会在这发现财宝，但酒总是有的。”  
“那我可以喝吗?当然，不光我一个人。”  
“如果你想的话,但是注意了,Anna一喝醉后眼泪汪汪的样子。”  
“是啊,我,呃,发现了。”  
“只要你避免酒后Gabe，你应该没事的”  
“不会吧,他不可能那么糟糕。”  
“Dean,相信我,那种假象会害惨你的。我通常会确保他和Luke在聚会时尽量不引发天启。”  
“你要怎么看护他们?”Dean好奇。  
“我不要喝酒。”  
Dean差点把手中拿的盒子弄到地上。“妈的,对不起,”他诅咒道,但它只是Anna的一个老芭比娃娃,头部被仔细地剔除，露出里面细小的纤维。Cas认为,最糟糕的部分是,他不记得那是Luke还是Anna干的了。  
“你是一个学生。你怎么不喝酒?”Dean一脸不信的样子。  
“我不知道。但我从来没有尝试过,”Cas老实说。  
“老兄,”Dean深吸一口气，“从没?”  
“从来没有。怎么了?”Cas皱着眉,因为Dean大笑起来。  
“你真是太纯良、太可爱了。”  
突然他们都愣住了。  
“额，是另一个词,”Dean尴尬的说，“不是可爱。很明显。”  
“对,”Castiel同意。但这诡异的气氛让人太难以忍受了,以至于上天都同情Cas，于是圣诞节前夕给他分配了一年度的好运，因为他抓起的第二盒里充满了各种大小的红色和绿色装饰。  
“好吧,至少我们可以把Michael从忧愁中解放一段时间。看。”  
“太棒了。让我- - -”  
“不,我可以——”  
Dean试图接过箱子的同时一不小心抓到了Cas的手，Dean皮肤火热的温度传到Cas身上,他试图转移自己的视线,而Dean也很坚定地望向Castiel以外的任何地方。Cas选择拾起盒子，他们在沉默中从阁楼撤退,Dean领路。  
这真是愚蠢,当他跟着Dean一起下楼梯时Cas对自己说。你为什么这么容易受影响?你根本不知道关于他的任何事。事实上他知道,他的名字叫Dean Winchester,他在Anna的学院学习汽车工程专业,他现在正在考虑改变专业,尽管他还是很喜欢汽车,尤其是他自己的——一辆黑色Impala。Cas认为如果你喜欢车的话，那么这辆车一定让你印象深刻。  
他知道Dean爱他的弟弟,当他们还是孩子时,四处漂泊,没有一个真正的“圣诞节”。Dean也读书,他知道“奥德赛”,他喜欢喝加两块糖的黑咖啡。但Cas知道,他没有足够的信息能跟Dean之间形成某种联系,无论是互惠的还是其他任何形式的。  
尽管事实上每当Dean以奇怪的目光看着他时，Cas总能感到一股电流穿过自己，但这并不意味着什么。事实上,Dean一直盯着Cas还有许多房间里的其他人在看，所以这真的说明不了什么。他们是陌生人,唯一将他们联系在一起的就是Anna——Cas心爱妹妹、Dean的女朋友。一个可爱,善良,美丽的女人。而现在Cas正盯着她男朋友的屁股幻想，这应该立即停止，就是现在。  
当他们共同进入休息室时,Luke和Michael站在树下争论。Sam坐在地板上,一个巨大的圣诞彩灯放在他的膝盖上，他正在费力的解开电线，而Gabe则悠闲的靠在沙发上，认真的看着Sam,脸上露出一个小小的笑容。

“你找到它们了!”Michael目光闪闪的看着Cas,他匆匆的从Cas手中抢走的盒子。身后的Luke满脸乌云密布，他潜伏到在沙发后捅了捅Gabe的后背。  
“滚一边。”  
“做梦。”  
“起来，快滚。”  
“我粘在了沙发上,所以我动不了。”  
“你不有工作要做?”  
“或许,但这并不意味着我真的会去干。”  
Gabe确实有资格这么说，因为他聪明——仔细想想,Gabe在家基本不工作,在学校也很少学习。跟Castiel不一样,他一直在为自己追求的东西而努力,在隐藏骄傲和维持尊严之间努力选择着平衡点,但Gabe却懒洋洋的通过自己的智力去统治世界。  
“你可以帮我把这些东西解开,如果你想的话,”Sam扭头看着Luke。Luke脸上的愤怒瞬间烟消云散,取而代之的是装模做样的接受(说真的Luke只有两个表情,现在他就完美的示范了其中一个)。Luke最后狠狠的鳖了一眼Gabe后在Sam身边坐下。  
当Sam和Luke纠结圣诞灯时,Anna在设计圣诞树装饰的草图，而一旁的Dean则试图通过哄骗的手段，使各种能发光的“破烂”能重新回归到在圣诞树上闪闪发光的生活。甚至是Gabriel也感到厌倦了,他开始用剪刀裁雪花纸。Cas将一堆彩色的纸链装订在一起,因为在某种程度上“我们必须放一些东西在树上”，而且“布鲁明黛的窗口透光性太好了,你不觉得吗?”。  
他们又将另一个大箱子从阁楼上搬下来,很快地上散落着成盒的金属丝和槲寄生花环以及一部分蜡烛。Anna在楼上发现了一个老旧的圣诞CD,Gabe发明了一种奇怪的饮料并成功的伪装成泛着泡沫的香槟,只肖一口就能使最乐观的法国人自杀。于是刚才还稍稍压抑的气氛很快在他们相互交换的故事中缓解了。  
“——所以当我还裸——”  
“Gabe。”  
“——好吧，我完全穿着衣服——然后我们亲爱的老爸出现了。”  
“你在开玩笑,”Dean笑得快喘不上气了。  
“我希望。他也希望。所以,如果你是他,你的第一个问题会是什么?”  
“也许是‘你为什么裸体在高尔夫球场?”Sam哼了一声。  
“我好奇的是你嘴上的口红,”Anna指出。  
“猜得是很好!但是，不正确。不,事实上亲爱的爸爸什么都没问，他只是好奇我是怎么给偷来的汽车加油的,因为钱包还在他身上。”  
Dean和Sam差点笑倒，Luke的自尊心似乎受到了小小的创伤。Michael紧崩的嘴唇挤出一个微笑，他不想破坏大家的乐趣。  
“老兄,”Dean喘着粗气，“那天你到底破坏了多少法律?”  
“法律是一个非常主观的事情,”Gabe驳斥道，“例如,堪萨斯州规定冰淇淋上放的樱桃派是违法的。”  
Dean看起来像是这个信息突然完全改变了他整个的人生观和世界观。  
“Gabe,你怎么发现这些东西的?”Anna乐不可支的问。  
“互联网,大多数情况下,”接着Gabe换了个话题，“你知道吗，哥哥越多,成为同性恋的可能就越大?”  
“我们不需要。因为艾薇儿的专辑就是一个很好的指标,”Luke接着说道。  
“她,”Gabe故作严肃地说,“是一个有远见的人。”  
“所以我猜你是…?”Dean突然很好奇，“不,这不重要。”  
“是双向的,宝贝。而且经常在同一时间里。”  
“Gabriel,”Michael提醒不听话的小弟弟。  
“不,没关系。我也一样,”Dean连忙补充，“不是‘同时’,我的意思是。”  
“真遗憾。”  
“Gabriel,别让我给父亲打电话。”  
“就像他会关心一样，”Gabriel吹了一下额前的头发，“或者注意。你会向他出柜吗?”他看Luke问道。  
“什么,给他一个机会冲我大喊大叫?不,谢谢。”  
“他会同意的,”Michael为父亲辩护，“毕竟,我们都是。”  
“说得对,尽管我也没有向我爸提起,”Dean说道，“我认为他也不会在意这些东西,但是…我还是有点担心,你懂吧?”  
“当然，因为我也会莫名的担心。虽然只有一点点,”Gabe继续说道，“我大概过了差不多一个月左右的焦虑后,最于决定还是算了吧,告诉别人。”  
“这倒提醒了我。他当时特别紧张,”Luke做出一副了然的样子，“他嘴里嘟囔着‘我有点喜欢我朋友，而他是一个男人’。可爱极了。”  
“你创伤我的形象,”Gabe指责Luke的诽谤。  
“我没有这样做。”  
“那他又是怎么做的?”Dean问Gabe。  
“他只是咧嘴一笑,背靠着门,说道，‘你还记得我的朋友Nike吗?’我说,‘记得’,他说‘我彻彻底底上了三垒’。”  
Sam忍不住喷出一口水，即使是Castiel也在微笑。  
“如你所见,我们实际上一家都是Gay,”Gabe最后总结。  
“我不是,”Anna奋力的反抗。  
“对对,这很公平,”Luke接着说，“我是同性恋,Gabe是bi,Anna是直,Michael则相当于人类的全麦饼干，而Cas就是一个无性需求的生物。”  
“这不是真的,”Castiel反驳道。他话一离口，就知道坏了,他的声音太大了,太焦急,太…能说明一切。于是Luke眉毛一扬，Dean则耸耸肩,喝了一口酒。

“这不是什么羞耻的事,”Sam试图安慰Cas。  
“不,我知道。但我不是。我…”Cas不知道怎么说下去好。事实是,他以前从没认真考虑过这个问题。当然,曾经有人符合过Cas的审美,还有一些人比其他人更容易让Cas记得久一点,但他以前从来没有想要与某人在一起。他从未想要任何东西,也没想过与某人牵手,买礼物,做出旁若无人的深情对视等等幼稚的行为。  
直到现在。  
而Dean正饶有兴趣地看着他。“那你是什么?”他问道，绿色的眼睛大睁，充满好奇的目光,嘴角微微翘起露出一个迷人的笑容。Cas突然有种可怕的感觉,就好像发现一个花瓶正摇摇晃晃要从书架上掉下来,他担心如果自己现在张开嘴,说不定他毫不犹豫的喊出“我喜欢叫Dean的人”这句话。  
Cas努力尝试找出一个合适的答案，他勒紧喉咙发出的噪音听起来有点像“…nnng…”。然后Dean大笑起来,眼神在Cas身上停留了一会儿后，扭头又跟旁边的人接着聊起别的事来。所以全面考虑后,Cas实在不确定自己刚才处理的好不好。  
两个小时后,满屋子都洋溢着过节的气氛，彩色纸链贴在每堵墙上(如果Cas这辈子再也看不到一个订书机,他肯定能快乐的死去),圣诞灯挂在房子的外面,纸雪花覆盖在每一个窗户上,窗帘下垂着银色的流苏,还有圣诞贺卡——其中一些Cas知道事实上他们至少已经用过四次了——覆盖在门上,这些还仅仅是看到圣诞树之前的装饰品。  
Anna美丽而复杂的计划同时也包括了对窗户玻璃的设计,而Sam则发现有一种工具可以制造假雪——其实准确地说是Gabe和Luke发现Sam喜欢喷洒假雪后,不断的鼓励他用这玩意来释放内心的情感。Sam发现这太有趣了，于是Anna表示她毫不介意Sam的即兴发挥。  
最后当每个人都说晚安睡觉去了，可Cas还站在客厅,他闷闷不乐地看着一堆蜿蜒在树后面杂乱无章的插头、适配器和电缆。没有办法,他不能因为它们，而使跟自己没有深仇大恨的一半房间始终亮着光。树上闪着字符,它们是如此明亮,以至于当Cas闭上眼睛，仍然可以分辨出不同的颜色。不知为何,Cas有种错觉，他并不认为自己今晚会睡在这儿。  
“嘿,你需要帮助吗?”  
Cas猛地站起来,他的手指需要暂时休息一下,它们刚刚拔了很多插头。Dean站在门口,就在跟今天早上一样，t恤配睡裤。Cas咽了一口，“不要告诉Michael,我想关掉灯。”  
“在我们努力这么久之后?”Dean装作不开心的样子，“我在开玩笑,”当Cas张开嘴正准备道歉或抱怨时(他还没决定)，他接着补充道，“我猜它太亮了,嗯?让我看看我能做什么。”  
Cas站在Dean背后仔细看他熟练的拉扯着那些几乎粘在一起的电线(Cas不在乎他们说什么,但锡纸绝对不应该以这种方式使用)，然后随机的打开闭合着各种开关。最终他找到了正确的,因为房间马上陷入一种舒缓的黑暗中。虽然还有一些光，但它们都是从一盏挂在角落里的小灯发出的，整棵圣诞树再也没有眩目的亮光了。  
“这样好多了,”Dean跺跺脚，“你确定你要睡在这里吗?沙发可不舒服。”  
“我没事,”Castiel说，“谢谢你的帮助。”  
“随时为你服务,Cas。”然后Dean看了他一眼。Dean应该停止这样看别人,Cas的心砰砰跳着。接着Dean的目光移到Cas头发上。  
“你…”他支吾道，“你有,嗯,一个星星，在你的头发里。”  
“什么?”Cas皱眉,用手摸了摸头发。  
“不,还在,你不要动。”Castiel扭头，而Dean向前移动。Cas能感觉到Dean的手刷过他的头发,然后他看见指甲盖大小的一个黄金星星。它可能是从树上掉下来的，Dean把它放在手心上，然后咧嘴笑了笑。“许个愿吗?”他问。  
Dean是如此的接近，以至于Castiel可以闻到他的香水,可以听到他的呼吸,甚至可以清晰辨认出他皮肤上淡淡的雀斑,尽管周围一片黑暗。  
我真希望我能明白为什么我就无法停止去想你,Cas内心瞬时跑出无数个愿望。我可以理解为什么大多数人不喜欢跟我在一起，但我希望我能明白了为什么你看起来似乎从来没有离开的意思。我希望我能知道如何正确的对你说出我的想法。我希望…  
“我希望我们度过一个没有Gabriel放火焚烧任何东西的星期。”  
“是吗?”Dean说道，“那么我希望我们能度过一个Sam不会强迫我们说‘生活很美好’的星期。”  
“他不会的,”Cas笑起来，他的笑点可真奇怪。  
“你说得对，因为最后他一定会哭起来。”  
“谢谢你的警告。”  
Dean最后笑着说，“晚安,Cas,”然后Cas静静的看着他离开。有时黑暗也是一件好事，因为现在Cas的脸上只能用笑出“花”来形容了。

23号早上,Cas伴随着一股烧焦的气味醒来。  
他“噌”的一下坐起来，与其感到生气还不如说是担心。但当他的眼睛慢慢适应，精神开始集中后，Cas又躺下来,他尝试着假装什么也没有发生。但这样不行,除了他还没有人在早上6:39醒来处理这个问题,可是现在必须有人要起来处理这个问题。Castiel卷曲在沙发上,缓和一下肌肉僵硬的疼痛,然后他起身走到房间的另一边。  
“Luke！?”Cas吃惊的问道。如果这是一个精灵在某处故意搞怪,那么它一定有一种邪恶的幽默感。  
Luke淡定的抬起头并露出一个灿烂的微笑，“Castiel,”他热情地打招呼。每当Luke悠闲的纵火时，他总是能保持这样令人不安的平静。  
“Luke——你在干什么?”  
“我燃烧我的t恤,”他一点都没有罪恶感的说道，然后将目光转回到火中。Castiel认为他至少应该感激,因为Luke是在壁炉里干这件事,而不是在厨房里。  
“我知道,但我想问的是到发生了什么事,”Castiel无奈的说道，然后他停顿了一下,但Luke似乎并不急于详细解释。  
“嗯——为什么?”  
Luke眨眨眼睛,回头看着他,就好像他忘了Castiel还在那里一样。“嗯,如果我告诉Sam悲剧降临到我身上,我敢肯定他会感到深深的遗憾,这样他就会借给我一件他自己的衣服。于是我们就有了定情信物，不错吧。”  
“我——我真的不想知道详细的犯罪动机,Luke。”  
“太晚了,小弟弟,”Luke说着随手拿起一个放在身边的瓶子，“好戏现在才开始。”  
Castiel觉得基于他对Luke正在进行高危作业的消防信心，他实在是有必要准备好充足的水源提供。Luke愉快地晃动瓶子，将里面的未知液体倒在火堆上，火焰“噗”地一下向上蹿动，连他自己都似乎对这种效果表示吃惊。  
“好吧,”Castiel在耐心被消磨殆尽前选择了最后一个问题,“你打算如何向大家解释你的衣橱被破坏了，里面的衣服全部消失了?”  
“我准备把责任推到Gabriel身上。”  
“真是显而易见。”  
“嘿，这可是他的伏特加在帮助火苗焚烧我的衣服,”Luke装作天真地说道，“如果你仔细想想,他实际上就是罪魁祸首。”  
“看在老天的份上，你到底是怎么想的把Gabriel归咎于你放火烧毁衣服上的?”  
“他跟我打赌,”Luke说着嘴唇绷紧，露出一个凶狠的表情，“而我从来没有输过任何一个赌注。”  
“睡会儿觉吧,Luke,”Castiel疲惫地说，“在太阳升起之前看到你实在是有违自然规律。”  
“啊,小弟弟,”Luke摆出一个无辜的表情后,扭过头继续专注的盯着火苗，“你总是这样一个简单的生物。”

“Castiel ?”  
“不,”Castiel果断的拒绝,他甚至没有把目光从书本上移开。  
“Castiel,壁炉里有烧过的破布。”  
“真的吗?这太不同寻常了。”  
“Castiel,为什么壁炉里有烧过的破布?”  
“我怎么知道?”  
“因为你昨晚睡在这里,”Michael用低沉的声音问道，“那么是谁在烧东西?”  
“嗯…”Cas瞬间哑巴了。他怎么敢骗Michael?但他怎么能背叛Luke?当Cas正在权衡利弊时，Dean一边打着哈欠，一边伸着懒腰，游荡到厨房。他在远处看到Cas脸上苦逼的表情，然后快速上前了几步。  
“嗨,Michael!”Dean笑嘻嘻的说道，“嘿,Cas。”  
“你好,Dean,”Michael只是瞟了他一眼，然后又将目光锁在Cas身上，“很抱歉，但现在——”  
“我可以借Cas用一会儿吗?”Dean脱口而出，打断Michael，“比如，六十秒。”  
“不，我——”  
“你应该尊重客人的愿望,Michael,”Cas义正言辞的说,他跟在Dean身后快步走出房间。直到Dean领着他们走进休息室,并关上了门后,Cas才长出一口气，得救了！

“你刚才看起来急需救援,”Dean解释道。  
“我真希望我能反驳你,”Cas尴尬的回答。  
“所以这是怎么一回事?”  
“只是普通的家庭矛盾。对了，昨晚你睡得怎么样?”  
“哦,很好,谢谢。额，刚才在解救你的时候，我说想找你谈谈，这实际上不是一个借口。我确实想问你一件事，我过一会儿想去小镇上的超市,你要一起来吗?”  
“好吧，如果你坚持的话,”Cas努力使自己的声音听起来不要太过于兴奋。  
“太棒了。对不起给你添麻烦,但我仍然为Anna的事发愁,我还没有给她准备任何圣诞节礼物,我不知道该买什么给她。额，你们两个似乎很亲近,所以…”  
“不麻烦,”Castiel马上答应，“你想什么时候去?”  
“比如,六点左右 ?”Dean建议道。  
“那就六点吧,”然后Castiel好奇的问，“Sam不来吗?”  
“哦,那个自怨自艾的家伙,”Dean不屑的说道，“不,他肯定会选择留在家里。你觉得Michael、Luke或其他人会不会想一起去?”  
“我不知道。但我铁定没有邀请他们的打算。”  
Dean笑着说，“哦哦哦,他们也没那么糟糕的。”  
休息室的门突然被拉开,一瞬间Cas以为是Michael来抓住他了。但这只是虚惊一场,Luke浑身上下就一件宽松的黑色牛仔裤,其他什么都没有的出现在大家面前。在Gabriel毫无实际意义的高智商和Luke男模般身材（尽管他一生都与奶酪味的多力多滋玉米片保持着浪漫关系）相比之下,Cas曾怨恨上天是如此的不公,以至于他的愤怒可以直接把一个柠檬榨出汁。  
“Sam在吗?”Luke随口问道,就像这没有什么不同寻常的地方。  
“嗯,还在睡觉,我猜,”Dean有点疑惑的说道。然后Luke很绅士的鞠了一躬，并夸张的敬礼,边吹口哨边离开房间。现在，Dean脸上的表情似乎在说明，他开始反思自己对Cas这帮兄弟们的认识了。

Castiel很早就学会,如果你习惯性的保持非常、非常的安静,那么人们就开始倾向于忘记你的存在。这种方法通常使他的生活更加容易,但它也有自身的缺陷。这意味着如果你开始被人注意,那么突然间你就容易处于一个被忽略的倾听者的位置,所以一旦谈话开始,你就会被困住,直到它们结束。  
“嗨,宝贝！”Anna从Dean身后冒出来，抬头看着他。  
“嗯?”  
“你今晚想出去吃饭吗?就在这附近的一个地方,他们的炒面特别好吃。而且Michael并不会介意我们跳过一次家庭大扫除。”  
“额,什么时间?”  
“七点?”  
“不行,对不起,”Dean略带歉意的拒绝。  
“哦?”Anna皱着眉，奇怪的是她看起来似乎不能决定自己是否真的生气一样，“为什么不?”  
“逛街，”Dean解释说，“其实是给你买点东西。”  
“你不能早点走吗?”  
“嗯,已经答应别人要和他一起去的。”  
“谁?你不能取消吗?”  
“我答应过的,Anna,”Dean耐心的解释——尽管Cas私下认为,Dean可没有说过这样的话。但Cas坚定的选择保持自己的眼睛紧紧的粘在书上，并专注的读一段描写森林女神的场景。几秒钟过去了,气氛略显紧张。  
直到Anna最终妥协,“那好吧,”这句话明显缓解了周围的压力，“但你最好给带我一些好东西。”  
“没问题，”Dean说着轻轻吻了吻她的脸颊。  
傍晚的时候，Dean在门口探头问道，“准备好了吗,Cas?”Anna震惊的眉毛都快飞进发际线了。但Cas没有看她,他匆匆出了门。自己什么也没有做错,Cas很清楚这一点,但为什么他会感到如此的内疚?  
Dean的车是一辆经典款，尽管外表复古但内部却难以置信的华贵,所以Cas身体僵硬的靠在座椅上,连呼吸都不顺畅了。  
“放松点,行吗?”Dean好笑的看着他，“你害得我都紧张了。”  
“对不起,”Cas道歉道，但Dean的眼睛仍然对着他,这可不利于放松。  
“每年的现在都是一个紧张的时期,我想。”  
“圣诞节应该是很放松的,”Dean安慰他，“你太过担心了。”  
“我记得你说你从没过圣诞节,”Cas指出。  
“就因为我没有得到一个像样的树并不意味着我没有圣诞节,”Dean反驳道，“你需要缓解一下压力。做一些有趣的事。”  
“我不知道这个词的含义。”  
“那你应该高兴有我在你身边,”接着Dean开始大笑，“欢迎,Castiel，来到Dean Winchester的圣诞体验之旅。”  
“哦,不！”  
“哦,是的。”  
当汽车跳动时，Castiel已经开始重新评估自己参与进来的危害性大小。

Dean的第一阶段计划就是让Castiel穿上一个外形愚蠢的帽子,因为根据Dean,“这就是你该做的。”  
“谁说的?”Castiel反对道。  
“我不知道,那些设计者们。”  
Cas瞪着这顶丑陋无比的帽子，“它竟然有一个铃铛,Dean。”  
“没错。这意味着我不会弄丢你。来吧,把它带上。为了我，好吗?”  
Dean祈求般地看着他，Castiel认为应该有一个日内瓦公约来阻止这种无耻耍赖的行为。但他还是认命般的把帽子扣在头上，于是Dean大声欢呼起来。他也买了一个,并戴着朝它Cas射出一道迷人的微笑。  
“我看上去怎么样?”  
“就像Dean Winchester戴着一顶蠢透了的帽子。”  
“那我得该死的好看。”  
他们就穿着这么一身走到自动取款机处，取出完现金然后继续逛超市。尽管这不是一个大型商店,但它还是相当繁忙的。而显然Dean已经单方面决定,他不允许Cas跳过任何一个摊位。  
“我不需要,”当Dean拿起一个雪人玩具朝Cas摆弄时，Cas训斥道。  
“我可能需要,”Dean说着防御性的将玩具抱在怀里。这个理由听起来可能更可信，如果雪人这时没有愉快地发出一个幼儿版的“铃儿响叮当”。  
“把它放回去,”Cas强忍着尽量不去微笑。  
“不。我本来没想买它,但现在为了激怒你，这个玩具我要定了。”  
“你确定你和Gabe以前不认识?”手中的雪人依然执着的放着“铃儿响叮当”。  
“这,呃…你非得放这个版本的吗?”Dean懊恼的看着手里的玩具。

Dean最终还是买了这个雪人。但五分钟后,它仍然任何停止唱歌的意向,Dean怒气冲冲的用车钥匙将雪人的肚子撬开，取出里面的电池。过程粗暴简单，一个路过的小孩惊恐的看着Dean完成这一系列动作。  
“额…”Dean尴尬的伸出手，抹平雪人已经开膛破肚的身体。但那个小孩却“哇”的一声哭起来。站在一旁的Cas开始大笑，他觉得自己这几个月都没像现在这样开心过了。  
在下一个摊位时,Dean拿起了一件可怕的足以改变Cas整个人生观的毛衣。上面全部覆盖着驯鹿,虽然它们大小不同,但Cas还是不可避免得到这样一个印象,即在深色的毛衣上堆积着起伏不定、屎黄色的可怕阴影,甚至连Dean都不能直视自己手里拿着的这个玩意。  
“等等，”Cas说着伸出一只手放在Dean的胳膊上,后者正要把这件丑的惨绝人寰的毛衣放回去，“这件毛衣我们要了！”Dean怀疑地看着他，“我们？”  
Cas慌乱的在钱包里挖掘着零钱，“当然！圣诞节不给Luke买任何东西是一种粗鲁的行为。”  
Dean震惊的看着他,就好像现在站在他面前的是上帝创造出的最完美的人类。  
当血拼的第二阶段结束时,他们俩的身体几乎不能持有更多的袋子了。有诡异的毛衣,只剩一半的玩具雪人,三个小型木雕知更鸟,一个巨大的彩虹螺,一张圣诞颂歌的CD（尽管它听起来像花栗鼠的争吵声,只不过音调变了而已），六个独立的袜子,有Cas脑袋大小的棒棒糖以及为每一个人都准备的猫头鹰复制品。  
“我想我需要停下来休息一下,”Dean笑着说。虽然整个购物过程中没有什么有趣的对话,但他们还不停的笑了差不多四十分钟。他们俩似乎已经进入了一个无声的比赛,看谁能找到最可怕的、最不切实际的东西,每次当其中一个发现新玩意时，另一个就开始哈哈大笑。Castiel一直在咯咯笑，他担心自己是不是能这样一直笑下去。  
最后，他们找到一堵人少的墙靠着,Dean短暂的消失了几分钟,然后带着两个腊肠和两杯热气腾腾的饮料回来,他小心翼翼的把饮料递给Cas。Cas伸出手接过，他们并排靠在墙上,袋子就随意放在脚边。虽然他们吃着烤肠说话不多,但是偶尔的眼神交流,彼此就像两个傻瓜，没有理由的微笑。外面寒冷而且黑暗,但超市内挂着五颜六色的灯，温暖如春。Castiel在被自己的饮料呛了一口之后，Dean才有点愧疚的告诉他这里面含有酒精。  
“度数真的不高，”Dean内疚地说，“我的意思是,我还要开车回家。”  
“你故意麻醉我,Dean Winchester，”Cas指责道。  
“我以为你知道!我甚至不知道你会酒精过敏。”  
Castiel瞪着Dean，咳嗽了一下，最后一口气喝下去。“怎么了?”Cas看着Dean无限放大的笑容问道。  
“你这样太明显了,”Dean笑着比划，“就像看见一只小狗在咆哮。”  
“我不知道我是否该为你不恰当的形容而感到冒犯,”Castiel说着将吃剩下的热狗包装朝垃圾箱投去，但可惜，离目标只差一英尺。  
“老兄,你真不行,”Dean说着投出自己的垃圾，但离目的地更远。Cas看着Dean咬了咬嘴唇。但Dean却满不在乎的自己咯咯笑了起来,他摇摇头,走过去将耻辱的垃圾扔进去。Cas趁机在袋子里的一堆东西中寻找他的帽子,当Dean回来时，他的脸上有点失望，“你的头发很性感,”他靠在墙上的老位置说道。  
“我不知道你在说啥。”Dean的头发短短的，但是随着奔跑它们也会跟着变化。Cas摇了摇自己的头,希望他的头发能够听话的回归原位。  
“给Luke的毛衣,”Cas一件一件数着，“和Gabe硕大无朋的棒棒糖。Michael可以有一双袜子,而我已经给Anna准备好礼物了。”  
“哦,天啊!”Dean突然懊恼的说道。Cas眨眨眼。“不,不是因为你。我忘记给Anna买东西了,仅此而已。”  
“你可以再买一个雪人,”Cas建议道，“她收藏了很多不同的填充动物玩具。”  
“但这行吗?”Dean不放心的问，“我应该给她买…?我不知道,珠宝?”  
“你想给买她首饰?”  
“我不知道,”Dean沮丧的说，“我或许可以送她一副耳环,我猜。”  
“可她的耳朵没有洞。”  
“对哦,”Dean心烦意乱的攥着自己的帽子，“因为。我想你或许知道这种感觉,对吗?”  
“Dean…”  
“我的意思是,当Sam发现Jess想要的东西时，他是如此的兴奋,甚至他们都分手了。你知道吗?我敢打赌他真的认认真真搜刮过这个市场，就是试图找到一些能让她快乐，甚至,能劝她回来的东西,只是…为了让她开心。”  
“但你和Anna——,”Cas突然觉得非常不舒服。关于男女关系的建议真的、真的不是他的强项,况且建议对象还涉及他的妹妹，而他本人相当肯定自己昨晚做了一个有关接吻的美梦，“也许。我不知道。这是- - - - - -”  
一旁的Dean沉默了，Cas好奇整个对话会怎样发展。  
“别担心,”Dean安静了一会儿说道，“这不是什么大事。”  
“你确定吗?”Cas不安的问，“这显然使你很困扰。”  
“我没有烦恼,我只是…就好比你曾经与某人在一起,但是你觉得他们比你更看重这段关系，你懂吗?”  
Cas当然懂，在大学里曾经有一个名叫Rachel的女孩，她与Castiel一个班，但她每次都选择坐在Cas前面的座位上,这花了Cas整整三个月的时间才注意到她。虽然与Dean说得不完全是一回事,但这是他所拥最接近的一段经历。  
“我知道这种感觉,”Cas小心翼翼的说。  
“额，对，Anna是优秀的,她真的是，她善良,温柔,而且她还该死的有趣,但我从未想过…这应该只是一晚的事。我不知道她会想要别的,直到她突然出现在我家门口,然后我想，一段稳定的关系也不错?但现在…”Dean重重的呼出一口气,在冷空气中形成一团云雾。  
“Dean，”Cas虽然开了口，但他不知道自己要说什么。他真的没有计划过,可是Cas可以清楚的看到现在的Dean是那么地悲伤,充满负罪感,就好像他是世界最糟糕的人一样。所以Cas必须找到一种合适的方法使Dean看到,他这么想是不对的。Anna无论以何种方式拥有Dean，都是一件无比幸运的事。因此，这不是Dean的错,尽管他不能给她想要的东西,但Dean本质上不是一个糟糕的人,尤其是这是Cas生命中过得最开心的一个夜晚。  
但无论他想说什么,Dean都永远不会给Cas说的机会了。  
“他妈的,Cas。我很抱歉,”他沮丧的说道。  
“什么?”  
“她是你妹妹。你绝对不是需要听我对她说这种废话的人,如果我是你,我早就踢我自己的屁股了。”  
“你没有说废话，”Cas连忙反驳，“你只是- - - - - -”  
“不用再为我解释了,Cas。这是我的错，好吗,我很抱歉。”  
Cas还想说更多,但是Dean已经闭上眼睛靠墙上,Cas觉得如果自己坚持下去，那只会让事情变得更糟。于是他点点头,站起来,抓住一部分袋子。  
“你想去那里看看吗?”Cas指着远处的一家小商店，“我认为他们有卖女式手镯的。”  
“好吧,也许吧,”Dean随口说道。  
但最后他买了最贵的一个,手工制作45美元,Dean甚至没看价格直接付了款。他们以最快的速度开车回家，直到Dean下了车他们也都一句话没说。Cas迈着沉重的脚步朝房子走过去，他叹了一口气，不明白哪里出了问题。  
但是看起来老天爷并没有放过在一天内把Cas榨干的打算，因为当他站到走廊上时整个人都冻住了。“噢,不,”Cas低声说道。Dean肯定是听到了,因为他迅速转身。  
“Cas?”  
“你能听到吗?”其实这是一个非常愚蠢的问题,因为你很难忽视那么高分贝的争吵。尽管如此,Castiel还是徒劳的希望，他刚才听到的声音只是某个偏执狂发疯的喊叫。  
“打架?”  
当然不是这么简单的事情。“哦,不,”Cas绝望的说道。  
“Cas,发生什么事了?”刚刚车内的尴尬迅速瓦解，Dean快速的冲过来紧紧的抓住Cas的肩膀,眼睛里充满了关切。  
“Michael和Luke在打架,”Cas颤颤巍巍的说道。  
“嗯,我实在不懂,Cas,但那又怎样呢?”  
“你从来没见过Michael和Luke的战斗,”Cas阴郁地说。  
“我知道Luke可以…很极端,”Dean思索一个合适的词汇,“但Michael?绝对是理性的人。”  
Dean的手推着Cas的后背将他带往别处，这时一阵清晰的东西破碎声从房间内传来。Cas觉得这可能是玻璃瓶之类的东西，因为如果是玻璃窗的话声音就太小了。  
这是令人悲伤的,因为Cas清楚的记得Michael和Luke曾经是最好的朋友。有点感觉像是很久以前发生的事,当你向他们询问建议时，他们会同时回答“嗯,给我点时间”。Cas尊敬Michael,这是当然的,但是他不像Luke，Luke是崇拜Michael,而Michael对Luke也十分宠爱，这是全世界都知道的秘密。  
有时，当Castiel在半夜2点独自看一些可怕的警察电影，特别是出现一些完全不切合实际的汽车追逐时,比如一辆汽车穿过建筑物的一侧,然后从另一侧着火窜向冲向人群，人们尖叫着、奔跑着、跳过各种障碍，他就不可抑制的觉得这个场景就是对Luke整个青春期的一个准确总结。  
这可能开始于Luke14或16岁时,他心目中的天堂垮掉了。所以Luke脸上开始出现比高尔夫球场的洞还要多的淤青,开始用一些他在说唱歌曲中学到的咒骂，在他的房间里发现的酒精堪比啤酒厂。可是Cas所记得的最主要的转变还是Luke从一个温顺、谦逊的男孩突然变成一个以叛逆为人生目标的少年，他无视任何规则，不受任何人的约束，特别是凡事他们父亲说的话，Luke都毫无例外的彻底反对。  
随着时间的推移,Luke终于结束了他数十年的叛逆期,但是Michael从未真正的放弃Luke。而他们的父亲在争吵时，总是站在Michael一边,Gabe理所当然的选择Luke,然后Cas和Anna只能互相寻求安慰——隐藏在树屋里、橱柜里,通过大声的阅读来隔绝外面噪杂的争斗。  
每次听到这样的家庭斗争总是将Cas带回到13岁——一个男孩孤零零的陷入困境,他不明白为什么他们不能像以前那样相处了。Dean回头看着Cas，他一定看懂Cas脸上的表情，因为Dean整个人瞬间由紧绷的神情软化成一种理解的悲伤。  
“嘿,来和我跟Anna在一起,”Dean搂着Cas的肩膀说。  
Castiel觉得即使是放火焚烧自己也不会有现在这么痛苦。  
“不,我…”他看着门口。毕竟,Cas不是孩子了。他是一个成年人,有一辆他根本不喜欢开的车以及一切成年人该有的东西，所以他必须做点什么！  
也许是因为从来就没有一个人试图阻止过Michael和Luke，他们都知道离得远远的才是最好的选择。  
“你没事吧?”Dean担心的问，“你看起来像瘫了一样，你不会突然晕倒在我身上吧?”  
“不,”Cas坚持道，“我很好”。  
“是,没错。但是，Cas,别这样，跟我说说。”  
“我希望他们不要这样做,”他咕哝着,有种背叛的感觉，“我希望他们能停止。”  
“那就告诉他们。”  
“这不是那么简单的事情,”Cas沮丧的说道。  
“为什么不?”  
“他们是我的家人,Dean。”Cas悲伤的看着门,Dean深吸了一口气说道，“听着，我知道这很困难,在家庭矛盾中勇敢的站起来。Sam这方面比我强,所以我真的不能给你提供什么好的建议。但我所能说的只是,你不必忍受那些让你不高兴的事情，只因为另一个人比你大而且很固执。你的意见很重要,Cas。你很重要。”  
“那不一样，”在Cas能阻止自己之前，他脱口而出反驳道。  
“家庭中的每个人都很重要,”Dean以绝对自信的口吻说道，“这才是最重要的。”  
“Dean…”  
“别跟我说废话了。告诉我,你会怎么做?”  
Cas咽了一口，“我要去和他们谈谈。”  
这看起来奇怪,但Dean却表现出超乎寻常的高兴，“很好。你想让我留下来吗?”尽管Cas很想说是,但他不能。  
“不,没关系。去找Anna吧。明天见。”  
“好的，晚安，”Dean最后说道。  
“晚安,Dean。”  
Dean点了点头。“如果你确定,Cas,”然后他朝楼上走去。Cas直到鞋子碰撞楼梯的声音消失后，才鼓起勇气,轻轻推开门。  
“——自私,固执己见,自我陶醉、乳臭未干的小孩。”  
“哦,多么生动的形容词,来自爸爸的最爱。”  
“也许你会得到更好的，如果你真的同父亲交流过，而不是一味的指责他是多么的令你失望。”  
“什么,你已经丧失理智还是怎么了?他就是这样，他让我们所有人都失望了,Michael,如果你——“  
“你敢!”Michael怒吼，“你敢继续说下去,Luke。我不会再让你呆在这所房子里，如果你继续这样谈论我们的家人。”  
“我也是你的家人,你他妈的大混蛋!我是你的家人,不是路边的野狗。为什么你一直将他置于我们之上?他现在在哪里,啊?我们在这里。而他，他妈的在哪里?”  
“他是当之无愧的父亲，或许他值得休息一下，尤其是当他看到你时,”Michael再次提高了声音，“如果你想知道什么对你有好处,Luke,我建议你最好赶快闭上你的大嘴。”  
“你知道吗?我他妈的讨厌你告诉我该做什么。你不拥有我们,Michael。只是因为爸爸飞离鸟巢，并不意味着你可以接替他的位置。”  
但听到这话却使Cas更加伤心,因为事实上确实如此。每当他们的父亲停止关心他们,再也不来看Anna参加的音乐演出或者去Gabe的家长会,当他花越来越多的时间呆在房子里时,是Michael在照顾他们。Michael为他们做饭,送他们上学,帮他们做家庭作业,同时也是Michael告诉其他人“Luke生活得乱糟糟的,我们必须帮助他”。  
与其管教他不听话的儿子,父亲告诉Michael,这是他的责任。Michael最好承担起责任,让Luke变好。即使他们的父亲不再命令Michael责骂Luke或者把他赶出家门,但Michael还是继续这样做。有时,Cas认为Michael觉得如果他足够的努力,他们的父亲就会感到骄傲,所以他会再次回来,关心他的家人。  
哦，如果Michael和Luke能够平心静气的，以和平、理智的方式解决这一切的话，猪都笑了。  
“你们两个,”Cas大声喊道。  
“走开Castiel !”他们俩同时吼道,甚至都没有转头看他一眼。于是Castiel很不争气的立马怂到一边，好吧,至少他们在某件事上已经达成共识。Cas溜进房间,来到属于自己的老地方。他蜷缩在椅子上，谁都没注意到他在这个房间里的存在。  
“你是自私的,Luke,”Michael怒气冲冲的说道，“就是这，所有你想的都只是你自己。”  
Cas看到还有半杯水放在桌子上,按他们吵架的方式，估计用不了多久这个杯子将会有拥有第二份职业，即充当临时的武器。  
“哦真对不起,我竟然忘了我是在跟一个完美的儿子交谈。”  
Michael发出一阵恼怒的声音，他抬起手朝Luke挥过去，但Luke灵巧的一躲，闪了过去。  
“所以这就是你想要?”Luke恶狠狠的说，“再来一次?”Michael又举起了手。“如果你再试着打我一拳的话,我也会打你的,而且我是不会错过的,”Luke平静地警告。  
“够了!”Castiel突然吼道。结果他们俩都愣住了,看起来就好像在惊讶沙发竟然会说话，而且在试图给他们的生活提建议。Castiel发现说出这些话比想象中的要容易。他已经厌倦Michael和Luke之间无休无止的争吵。根据Gabe的说法,他们今年只是每隔一个月吵一次，但这仅仅是因为Michael白天工作而Luke则是晚上出去。所以当你把他们放在同一空间里时，产生的压力甚至撑不到不到七天。“我的意思是,你们两个。够了。”  
“你——”Michael刚开始就被Cas打断了，“是的,我有。”他认为都没有将这句话说清楚，Cas甚至都没有注意到自己在咆哮，“我理解,Michael。我知道你和Luke的差异——“  
“是啊,如果你把它归结为这样一种方式,”Luke用鼻子喷出一口气,但Castiel选择无视他。  
”——但我也明白,这是圣诞节,今年,因为某些原因,家里聚集了许多人。就我个人而言,我并不在意,但也许你们俩在争吵之前至少应该考虑清楚,我们的客人可不想看到你们两个黑着脸在清理彼此的伤口。”  
“那种事只发生了一次!”Luke为自己辩护。  
“三次,Luke。五年内。”  
“去年不能算!”Michael忍不住插嘴道，“他自己从楼梯上摔下去,这不是任何人的错。”但事实上那是在他们俩疯狂争吵过后，Luke准备离开时Michael故意将他绊倒,不过这个桥段显然已经被遗忘了。  
“对,而且就算我们受伤了也不要紧,”Luke接着说，“这些缝补的小活儿我们在家都能轻松搞定。”  
“完全正确!”Michael马上附和。然后两人突然意识到他们刚刚在某件事上达成一致，于是两人又很有默契的彼此分享了一个仇视的眼神。这时Cas听到有人从楼梯上走下来,他心里默默祈祷不要是Dean，门就突然被打开了。  
有那么一瞬间，每个人都屏住了呼吸。  
结果是Gabriel双手插在腰上,努力使自己看起来比实际上要高，他眯了眯眼睛问道，“Sam想知道一切是否安好,”接着他顿了顿说道，“更确切地说,他想知道是不是有野生动物死在花园里了。所以这到底是怎么一回事?”  
“滚蛋,Gabe,”Luke恶狠狠的说道，Gabriel不为所动的瞥了一眼Cas。  
“已经结束了?”  
“是的。”  
“这甚至还没到圣诞夜。”  
“我相信客人的到来是一剂催化剂。”  
“嗯,那不是超级棒?”Gabriel幸灾乐祸的说，“尽管你们知道我特别喜欢一年一度Michael VS Lucifer的摊牌,但是你们就不能等到客人去别的地方了再进行?我可不想给搞笑兄弟俩解释，为什么ER里那群令人愉快的家伙知道我们每一个人的名字。”  
“他们今年还给我们送圣诞贺卡了,”积极的Cas说完才发现，自己又一次在错误的时间选择了错误的话。他可以清楚的感受到Michael不悦的目光从Gabriel、Luke最后又跳回到自己身上。同时有这么多人需要批评教育实在影响到Michael大脑的运转效率，这就好比你在电脑上同时开了多个程序一样，Cas甚至可以看到Michael眼睛背后闪着一个小小的“加载”图标。  
“为什么是你和Sam?”Luke咄咄逼人的质问Gabe,而Michael还在缓冲期。但显然的是Luke自己的大师计划已经破灭，因为Michael早在Luke可以“行动”之前就已经发动袭击，这导致Luke只能穿着他磨损的旧衬衫，而不是淹没在一件巨大的、柔软的，同时散发着一股Sam味道的新t恤里。而他那件灰色的破烂上还印着  
“我支持回收  
我昨天也穿了这件t恤”这几个黑色的大字。  
正当Gabriel想要回答Luke的提问时,Michael已经成功锁定目标，程序运行步入正轨。  
“这就是我想说的另一件事,Gabriel,”他严肃的说道，“我想让你离Sam Winchester远一点。”  
“哈!”  
“你也是,Luke。”  
“你说什么?”  
“我的意思是,”Michael一字一句的说，“那个可怜的男孩已经经历很多，他不需要你们的骚扰。”  
“Michael-”  
“我不是在问!”Michael再一次发火，“Luke,我原本还期待.....但是我为你感到羞耻,Gabriel,我是认真的。”  
“别对着我们大喊大叫，尤其是Castiel还躲在角落里!”Gabriel不满的喊道。  
“我?”Castiel不解的眨了一下眼睛。Michael显然无法同时应付三个兄弟造成的灾难,他郁闷的把脸埋进手里。  
“哦,对不起,难道是我弄错了，你其实不希望你那关于Dean Winchester可笑的迷恋持续增长？”Gabriel怀疑地说。  
“我不知道你在说什么,”尽管Cas嘴上在否认,但他的身体还是不由自主的僵硬,而且声音也太过紧张,他甚至能感觉到血在不停的往脸上涌。Cas将自己的注意力放在桌子上的玻璃杯，他的目光不敢跟任何人对视。  
“声援我,Luke,”Gabe寻找盟友，“Cas是不是对Dean有想法?”  
“就像Mary想上Bethlehem一样。”  
“每个呆在这个房间里的人都会进地狱的,”Michael捂着脸说道。  
“也许是这样,但我们可不是故意的,Michael,”Luke狡辩道，“我们真不是。”  
Michael最终还是抬起了头，他直直的盯着Cas。“Castiel,这是真的吗?”他问道——从他的语气中可以听出愤怒，但Michael的声音依然是柔软不加批判的。Michael总是那个为了不值得的事情而宣战的人，Michael总是那个承受来自父亲令人压力的人（那些让Cas想尖叫发泄的压力）,Michael总是那个尽量远离任何麻烦的人,但现在他脸上的表情使Cas忘记了这一切。Michael看着他，眼神中包含着关爱和关心,或许有些事情会使Cas悲伤,但Michael的目光在告诉自己他随时都会提供帮助。  
更重要的是，Michael是他的大哥哥。  
于是Cas平静的承认，“对不起,”他的声音小的几乎听不见。  
“太好了——”Cas听到一个小小的欢呼声从Gabriel和Luke嘴里发出,Michael失望地叹了口气，“难道我是这个家庭里唯一一个不想跟Winchester有肉体关系的人吗?”  
“嗯,一切都好吗?”一个声音突然从门口传来，房间里的每一个人同时扭头,Sam正站在门口犹豫地微笑着。  
“额，很好,”Castiel不知道怎么回答下去，“我们只是…”  
这时走廊上,电话铃开始响起。  
“哦,该死的。Sam,你能帮忙接一下吗?”Luke说道，“我们有点忙,对不起。”  
“嗯,没问题!”Sam匆匆离开。这边Gabriel等了几秒钟后,才把手机从背后拿出来，点击“取消电话”。  
“我们不再讨论与这个,”Michael警告道，“有关的任何事情。”  
“当然,”Castiel感激般地立即同意。尽管Luke和Gabe交换了一个不满的表情,但他们还是同意了，“好吧。”不管怎样,Cas必须认为这是一个胜利。他和Gabriel可能真正成功化解了一次Michael/Luke危机，这将是人类历史上的壮举。  
“我是认真的,”Michael又一次强调，“别管Sam Winchester,也别管Castiel。他可以自己处理好任何关于Dean的事，他不需要多余的意见。你们懂我的意思吗?”  
“我们知道啦,”Gabe不高兴的喊道，“我们每天听你说过几百次,好吗?”  
“好吧,”Michael显然认识到一天只能搞定一件事，“很好。”他站起来离开房间,Cas瞟见Gabriel和Luke偷偷的交换了一个狡猾的笑容。Castiel低头看着脚下，如果奇迹会发生,他真的希望能有个洞来淹没自己。  
这真的不是偏执,Cas认为,如果每个人都针对你的话。  
当谈到诡计多端时,Luke绝对是大师一个。Gabriel确实没有这种“操控游戏”的能力——他是一个没有耐心的家伙,就像他在挑大学时竟然是从A-Z的字母表里随机抽选的。但Gabe确实很尊敬他的大哥哥——拥有那种与生俱来制造麻烦的能力。  
所以当24号上午,他们全体在早上8点出现在厨房里,快乐的微笑着,各自吃着自己的麦片时,作为为数不多举止正常的Michael和Cas,还有偶尔会发表一下社会评论的Sam——Cas有充足的理由担心。  
“我觉得他们真的听我的话了,”Michael高兴的说道。但Cas不忍看到Michael幻想的泡沫破灭,所以他一言不发的盯着洗碗机。结果不到两分钟，Cas的感觉得到了证明,突然爆发的哭泣和呼喊声,以及猛烈的咳嗽声伴随着“哗哗”的流水。Cas重重的叹了口气，跟着Michael跑了过去。  
“Luke?Gabriel?”Michael一边大喊一边上楼，而Cas则小心翼翼的紧随其后。  
“一切都好吗?”Anna从休息室跑过来,看着眼前的楼梯问道。  
“Lucifer和Gabriel？别问蠢问题，好吗，”Cas阴郁地说。Michael和Anna匆忙赶到噪音的来源地,随后赶来看到那个场景的Castiel不由自主的咽了一下。  
Gabriel正挂在楼上窗户旁大口吞咽着空气，就像一个溺水的人刚刚获救的样子，而Luke似乎正处于胎死的状态。  
“你死了吗?”Anna一边问一边伸出一只脚戳Luke。Luke发出一阵急促的喘息声，Anna身后的房门紧锁着,当她准备触摸门把手时，Luke突然伸出一只手抓住她的脚踝。  
“不要,”他呻吟道，“别让我死得徒劳无功。”  
“你绝对是喜欢小题大做,”她头也不回的进入房间。不到两秒钟后，Anna泪眼汪汪的回来,她生气的“砰”一声关上身后的大门。  
“告诉过你的,”Luke即使在地上蜷缩成一个球也不妨碍他幸灾乐祸。Cas歪了歪脑袋看着他哥哥今天穿的衬衫，上面写着  
“即便上帝爱你  
但我还认为你是混蛋”  
“你到底做了什么?”Michael阴沉的语气让人回想起暴风雨前的空气。Castiel与Anna交流了一个担心的目光。他一直希望能够避免今年的内战,而不仅仅是将它推后。  
“没什么,”Gabriel无辜的说。  
“Gabriel,你不允许参加这个讨论,直到你的身体至少有90%在这个房间里,”Anna说着眼睛里仍然淌着泪水。Gabriel深深的叹了一口气,让自己的身体向后滑动，并成功的落在了地毯上。“好,”Anna点点头，接着她猛的发出一阵急促的咳嗽声。  
“Anna,你怎么了?”Castiel不解的问道。  
“是气体，”她艰难的回答，“就像有人混合硫酸和腐烂的垃圾一起倒进桶里的味道。”  
Gabe满不在乎的说，“不要过分夸大。这只是一个臭气弹而已。”  
“你为什么放一个臭气弹在Anna的房间?”Castiel想知道他是不是错过了某些事情。  
“我们不是故意的,”Luke靠着墙支撑着自己，惋惜的说道，“我们使用Anna的房间做实验，然后出现工作意外…它爆炸了。”  
“Lucas Orion Milton,”Michael一字一句的说道。如果他们已经到了使用全名的阶段，那么这就意味着其他人是时候进入地堡，寻找安全的位置了——“你为什么要放生物武器在你妹妹的卧室里?”  
“因为没有其他房间可以用,”Gabriel抢答道,他似乎很高兴让事情变得更糟糕。Luke和Michael彼此看了很长、很长时间,最后Luke放弃了，或者说Luke还有其他打算，因为像Luke这样的人从不妥协。  
“Anna,你能给我倒些水吗?”他小心翼翼的说，“我认为我的嗓子有点干。”  
“不,我想听你的解释,”Anna生气的要求道。  
“按他说的做，Anna,”Michael吩咐着,尽管他从未把目光从Luke身上移开。Anna转向Castiel,她真的被激怒了,Cas只能同情地看着她。  
“去吧，”Cas做了一个口型,她怒气冲冲的瞟了一眼楼梯，然后不情不愿的走下去。  
“说吧,”Michael大声的对Luke喊道——后者重重的叹了口气。  
“我们要让气味在Anna房间里散开。”  
“但你刚刚说——”  
“不是这一个。是她和那个个头不高，年纪不小，人也不帅的人一起分享的房间。”  
“为什么?”Cas问道,他突然对Luke想让Dean闻那种可怕的气味感到担心。这时Gabriel恰好发出一阵有力咳嗽声。Luke不满的看了一眼最小的Milton,然后抬头用充满痛苦的眼睛看着Cas。  
他无奈的抱怨道，“难道我们还没有受够吗?”  
“没有,”Michael直言不讳地说，“回答你弟弟的问题。”  
“好吧，好吧,如果我们可爱的妹妹和她的男友不能睡在那个房间,那么他们不得不睡在别的地方。Anna,当然,会再次欢迎回到她自己的房间,而我，可以落户在Gabe的地板上。”  
“我已经为他清理出一片属于他自己的空间,”Gabriel庄严的点了点头,好像在隆重的宣布有人能接受他的生态系统。  
“Dean呢?”Cas突然有一种可怕的预感。  
“嗯,他会一直呆在你身边。”  
在一旁的Michael忍不住将插进头发中的双手紧缩,他发出一个无意识的呜咽,就像平常孩子们第一次遇到小丑时那样，越来越不安,并不停的再想“他为什么笑这么多”。  
“这是有道理的!”Gabriel为自己的设想抗议，“这样Cas将拥有比较舒适的睡觉空间。”  
“但Dean必须有他自己的空间,”Michael发出嘶嘶声。  
“我们只是想——”  
“不要,”Cas突然打断，“请不要这样。”当他说第二次时声音有些颤抖，Luke当然没有错过这个细节，他很好奇地看了Castiel一眼，“小弟弟?”  
“Dean对Anna很满意,”尽管他的声音是摇摆不定的，但Cas坚持说道，“他们在一起很快乐,所以我拒绝参与任何形式的破坏联盟。你们明白吗?”  
他设法恢复平静，让奔腾的情感舒缓下来，但Cas望着Luke，眼睛中的忧伤还是出卖了他。  
这时Gabriel发出一阵打破寂静的叹息。  
“有人来说明一下吗,”他喃喃地问。  
“你认为他们快乐吗?”Luke怀疑地说，“真的这么想?”  
“我…”Castiel其实自己也不确定了。他记得后背靠在粗糙的砖墙上,Dean的话如同云雾般飘荡在夜晚寒冷的空气中。  
“我的意思是,你不想和他在一起吗?”Luke再次问道。  
“你们是不是忘记Anna了?”Cas突然提高声音。Gabriel和Luke快速交换了一个短暂的眼神,Cas不知道他们俩又在搞什么鬼。  
“权当娱乐一下我们,”Gabriel笑着对Cas说，“回答Luke的问题。”  
“我…”Cas虽然张开嘴，但他根本不知道怎么说下去，一个没有开始当然也没有结束的答案。但Cas感到一种从未有过的温暖充满了胸膛,填满那空虚了多年的地方,他觉得自己其实知道那是什么。Cas或许曾经很孤单尽管他没有意识到，但现在Cas可以确定的是他再也不会孤单了。  
Cas再一次情不自禁的想起那堵墙，他曾幻想过被推到墙上会是怎样的感觉，冰冷的砖块蹭着他的大腿。Cas也曾在夜晚拼命的嗅着书本上的墨香，在空气中描绘Dean微张的嘴唇。甚至当Cas的手指滑过书脊时，他都尝试着将其想象为Dean的脊柱。Cas一生都在渴望能亲身感受一下那些美丽多情的诗句中描绘的意境，他同时也希望自己能有一天写出那些充满激情和忠诚的话语,而现在Cas终于真正明白他们的意思了。  
Cas想自己或许早就知道Luke问题的答案,但这并不意味着它就是最终的答案,这就好像是数学中的选择题,选项包括“这不是你可以插足的地方”,“他值得更好的”,“她是你的妹妹”，而Cas从来就不喜欢数学。  
这时正好“砰”的一声愤怒的踹门扼杀了这次谈话,Cas起码不用再自怨自艾了。  
“这是你的水,”Anna抱怨着把玻璃杯塞给Luke，“怎么回事?”  
瞬间一个令人不安的沉默,但沉默中思想依然在交流。我们应该告诉她吗?我们可以告诉她吗?这正常吗，四个成年男性竟然害怕一个愤怒的红头发女孩?  
“我们正在讨论你和你可爱的男孩,”Gabriel第一个开口，在一旁的Cas鼓足了全身的力量才没有喊出“不”字，“我们打算让味道慢慢淡去，如果你们两个小可爱生病了就太让人伤感了。”  
Anna从眼角狠狠的憋了Gabe一眼。  
“什么,你竟然以为我们没有一个后备方案?”Luke成功的接过Gabe手中的“交接棒”，并保持稳定的前进，“面对现实吧,小妹妹,而且这是对我们最大的侮辱。看看我们,费了这么大的劲只是为了得到Sam Winchester睫毛上的泪水,而你和他就像彼此对流口水的Edward和Bella。”  
“所以作为报复你们想毒死我吗?”Anna并不相信。  
“不是死亡!”Gabe义正言辞的抗议，“或许只是有点小组织损伤,但肯定不会死。”  
Anna的目光在他们二人之间徘徊了一会儿,然后她突然大笑起来。看来，Luke和Gabe顺利抵达终点,伴随着撕裂的彩带和欢呼的人群——或者说在当前这种情况下,作为旁观者的Cas和Michael尽量使自己融入壁纸，将舞台留给说谎大师们。  
“混蛋,”Anna笑得上气不接下气的说，“彻头彻尾的大混蛋。”  
“我们也爱你,”Gabe露出一个大大的笑容。  
“那么,Luke会分享你的窝?”  
“不,”Michael突然插进来，“我可没有让你们两个共处一室的想法。Luke可以与Castiel分享一间房。”  
“什么?”Cas绝望地说。  
“哎呀,小弟弟,不要客气嘛。”  
“休息室足够大,还有一个睡袋在阁楼上的某个地方。你将这样一直呆到进入Anna的房间时不再需要防毒面具为止，而且Castiel会替我留意你的。”  
“Michael，”尽管Castiel拼命的挣扎,但还是无用的,因为这是Michael做出的决定,因为这是正确的决定。Cas看着Michael的眼睛,他明白试图让Michael改变他所宣称“正确的道路”，就像试图说服地球朝相反的方向旋转一样不可能。  
所以几个小时后,当Dean走进休息室找到Cas时，后者正蜷缩在沙发上看书,而Luke在一旁机械般的换频道，“无聊,无聊,无聊,”他一边喊着一边飞速的调台。  
“Cas?”Cas抬起头遇上一双寻视的眼睛。  
“Dean,”他绝望地回答道,但Dean却笑了起来。  
“听说你有新室友了。”  
“啊,邪恶乃吾本性，”Luke天才般的补刀，“无聊,无聊!说实话,这是我一小时内第三次换到这个台,但一切仍然是那么无聊。”  
“Sam正在像一个十二岁女孩那样烘焙姜饼。我们应该趁他不注意时偷一点。”  
“吃生面团是不卫生的,”Cas皱着眉头指出。  
“无聊,兄 -哦,他离能够吸引我付出那么多去看他裸体还差——“  
Dean正要说些别的,但Cas已经忍无可忍了，他拉着Dean飞快的窜出房间。当他们来到厨房时,Anna和Sam正在杆面团，Michael坐在餐桌旁,认真的写着圣诞贺卡。  
“现在写这个是不是有点晚了?”Castiel随口说道。Michael抬起头，他的表情看起来像是一个溺水的人刚刚被告知自己有点湿的样子,Cas明智的选择默默退回去,他不由自主举起双手表示深深的歉意。Cas朝Anna和Sam站着的方向走去,那里或多或少还有些圣诞的气氛。这时Dean双手环抱着Anna的腰,按了一个吻在她的脖子上,Cas迅速转头。  
还有两天,他告诉自己。仅仅剩下两天的时间,然后你就解脱了。接着就是一整年,直到Cas再次见到Dean,但谁知道呢?也许那时他已经跟Anna分手了,那么Cas将永远不会再见到他了。事情就会回到以前老样子,一切都会没事的。  
所以这个想法不应该让他这么伤心。  
Cas双手抱着自己，看着他们印饼干,然后放到烤箱里。Dean坚持他的原则,偷吃一口面团，但他立马吐出来并看起来有点被冒犯的样子。  
“老兄,这些饼干真是难吃得可怕,”他一边抱怨着一边剧烈的咳嗽。  
“你不该生吃的,”Sam生气的反驳。Anna笑着弹起一个小生面团球进嘴里。  
“你真是太没用了,Winchester,”她揶揄Dean道。然后当Anna开始和Dean接吻时,Cas再也忍不住，他决定起身走开。这尽管这有点小孩子气,同时也很粗鲁,但他不在乎。  
Cas准备将圣诞节剩下的时间里都花在自怜,困惑、焦虑和内疚中,当然他间或的也会被强烈的饥饿所侵袭。Michael显然已经开始实施传统的圣诞烘焙计划了,使每个圣诞节都十分完美并得到家庭的支持是计划的一部分。如果Michael能说服一群油头滑舌卡通形象的知更鸟在草坪上站成一排,并傻笑着唱起双关的“节日快乐”歌，那他绝对会这么干的。事实上,十之八九是Michael自己打破了他原本田园诗般的幻想，往往是以一阵歇斯底里的尖叫开始的。  
所以现在整个房子闻起来充满了香草、肉桂、丁香、姜和橘子以及其他大约十五气味的混合，就好像在为“如何卖房子”打广告一样。如果他们再烤几个水果饼,Cas认为他们甚至有可能说服潜在买家忽略浴室里燃烧的痕迹。  
不过,最终,还是有人找到他了。  
“嘿,Cas?”  
Castiel觉得他现在最好做一个失聪的人。  
“来吧,我是你最喜欢的人,还记得吗?”  
“这是真的,”Cas勉强说道,他抬头仰望Anna。  
“让开一点。”  
“我不认为这里有足够的空间。”  
“你意思是我很胖吗?”  
“我…不想回答这个问题。”  
“明智的选择,”她笑着说，“好吧,新问题:你为什么坐在浴缸里?”  
“因为到处都是人。”  
“啊,这才是我知道并爱着的Castiel。我原本以为Dean已经成功的将你拖进社会交际圈了。”  
这一点都不尴尬,当Anna随意的说起她男友的名字时。为什么会呢?没有什么好尴尬的。Cas僵硬的脊柱是因为在浴缸里阅读了两个小时，这会让任何人的脊椎因挤压而变得不自然。他不愿一直盯着Anna看,因为光线太亮了。Anna坐在浴缸的边上,Cas把双腿挪到旁边。  
“你今晚上会参加的,对吗?”  
“我不明白你问我什么。”  
“Michael关于聚会的事——”  
“不,我理解。我只是不明白你为什么觉得有必要问。”  
“我知道你通常会逃过,而且我们通常也会放你一马,但今年我们有客人。如果你不出现，他们会认为这很奇怪的。”  
“他们已经认为我很奇怪了。”Cas的家人从来没有逼他参加一年一度的圣诞夜庆祝活动,尽管这是一个安排所有人都参与进来的计划。Cas不明白为什么Dean和Sam的存在应该改变这个习惯。  
“你本来就是。”  
“那为什么我们还要有这次谈话?”  
“因为你是我的哥哥,我爱你,而且我真的想让你也去,”Cas再次逆着灯光看Anna。她不是在开玩笑，她的眼睛柔软,充满了爱,但同时还有更多的东西。或许是痛苦?Cas皱着眉头。如果有事让Anna不开心,那么他可以不做。如果有人让Anna不高兴——嗯,如果真是这样，那么Castiel觉得自己到不介意蹲一段时间的监狱。  
“当然,”他低声回答,Cas的大脑仍在试图理解刚刚发生了什么。他们之间一种亲密的纽带，如果Anaa还是一个小女孩，她会央求Castiel再保证一次,就像他在六岁读一本有趣的字典时一样,当时的Anna相信Castiel说的每一句话都出自于世界上最重要的声明——但似乎今天是个例外。  
“谢谢你,Cas,”她面带微笑，“真的。这对我来说意味着很多。”  
“首先我要澄清:我会出现，但我不会参与。”  
“上帝作证，现在我想或许喝一杯的时间了。”  
“为什么?”  
“因为Gabe和Luke正在玩猜字谜的游戏,而Sam也在同一个房间里。”  
“我去准备急救箱。”

这是一个证明Castiel有多么爱他妹妹的机会,Cas同意这一点。  
每年在圣诞前夜,Michael总是喜欢搞一个小派对。“小”，Castiel意思是真正的小，而不是Michael版的“小”，即“每一个Milton家小孩的社交能力将得到极大的发挥”。偶尔Gabe的朋友会路过,跟Luke混在一起的不同乐队的成员往往被免费的食物和酒水吸引,但这只是一般情况。  
Castiel已经知道自己被锁在车里了。  
因为还有派对游戏。  
可是Castiel还是不自觉地想要做些改变好使Anna的男朋友留下深刻印象。于是他开始打理自己，但毋庸置疑这是个糟糕的经历。Cas的东西就像一盘散沙,没有一件不存在墨水污渍的白衬衫,而且他花了太多的时间来整理他的头发(凝胶这种东西到底有用吗?)最后，Cas悲壮的决定如果Michael坚持让他参与,那Cas只好假装犯病了。  
当Anna那可怕、恐怖的圣诞CD再次响起时，Cas正在楼下。他承认这休息室真的看起来很漂亮，然后Cas突然想起自己是不喜欢圣诞节的，于是他又恢复到平常模糊困惑的状态。Cas为自己感到一阵悲伤,因为他瞧见在购买任务中最失败的毛衣竟然已经被穿上了:Michael就站在那里,自豪的穿着它来回走动，那种视觉效果带来冲击可以与皇帝新装相媲美。  
Gabe和Luke站在自助餐桌旁,从远处盯着Sam就像狮子在跟踪羚羊一样。Gabriel穿着一件毛衣,几乎可以肯定的是这玩意十之八九涉及到濒危的羊毛,人工培育的不同寻常的羊驼,而Luke的t恤则快活地写着  
“诚如色情片所见”。  
“Cas,你来了!”Anna还是穿着那条让Dean下巴掉下来的红色连衣裙，她两腮微微泛红，手里拿着一个“Michael觉得过于巨大的”玻璃杯，Anna的眼睛闪闪发光,有那么一瞬间Cas很高兴自己在这儿。  
然后他看到了Dean。  
Castiel曾在公交车上偷听过两个坐在他背后的女孩热情洋溢的谈话，关于男人穿上西装后是多么的性感。这个话题被她们激情澎湃的聊了整整43分钟，其中包括大量的男性名人和热情的手势。所以下次Cas看到有人穿西装时,他有意的为了科学的目的而仔细观察他们,但没有发现什么感兴趣的东西。他们还是同一个人只不过在一个更昂贵的衣服里，那又怎样呢?  
所以一切都是那么显而易见的。  
Dean甚至没穿西装,但Cas觉得基本原则是相同的。可不知为何,当Dean穿着白色的衬衫和黑色的裤子时,他看起来不像是一个超大号版的学生仔，而是像是James Bond在星期五着便装出任务，还有他那松紧正好的深蓝色夹克。即使Dean什么也没穿,但要从该死的圣诞灯下移开视线不去看他也是十分困难的。  
Dean把目光从Sam身上挪开，尽管他依然在为自己说的某件事而大笑，但当他的眼睛锁在Cas这里时，一切都仿佛突然停止了。笑声卡在他的喉咙里,Dean艰难的吞了一下。这就像是他俩在以一种独特的方形式下着国际象棋,双方都在等待另一个人首先采取行动，并同时考虑自己下一步到底该做什么。于是游戏冻结在一个永恒的僵局中,Cas甚至好奇如果未来的考古学家发现他的骨骼时，自己会不会在几百年里依然保持这样完全相同的姿势。  
“外星人已经降落在花园里了,”Gabriel的突然介入打破了平静，“Michael准备变性。他们想要带回萤火虫。”  
“嗯?”Castiel大脑依然在死机中。  
“没什么,”Gabe连忙说道，但Cas还是从Gabe和Luke的脸上看到了非常可怕的,诡异的笑容。Michael看起来很担心,但Anna看上去…有点伤心，又一次。但是这次Cas知道实际上这是他的原因。  
“Gabriel，酒精浓度是多少?”他问道。  
“2% ?你甚至不会感觉到它。”  
Cas靠过去悄悄的说，“我是不是可以假设Michael听不到我们说什么?”  
“我认为能嗅出味道的人几乎不存在。”  
“很好。”Castiel从Gabriel手中抓过玻璃杯，一口气喝完。它尝起来有点像有人放火在焚烧生产清洁用品的工厂。Cas感觉脑袋中出现了杂音,他咳嗽着将空玻璃杯塞回Gabe手中。  
“我都不知道，现在我是该关心你的安危，还是惊讶于你给我留下的深刻印象，”Luke若有所思地说。但Castiel不在乎。让他在这里不是一个好主意,但现在离开会只会让事情变得更加尴尬,Cas浑身的燥热，部分原因是周围热闹的音乐和一个大大的招牌，上面写着“成功解锁”。Cas不知道他是不是真的喝醉了,但肯定不会比他清醒时候还要糟糕。  
但事实证明，Cas清醒时情况变得更加糟糕了。  
Cas开始进入到自己的防御状态,他变得强劲起来。Cas唠唠叨叨的对Sam抱怨着大学里考试带来的各种压力,对Michael讲得每一个无聊的故事都点头表示印象深刻,同时对Luke说得每一个黄色笑话都放声大笑，尽管他并不是完全理解。所以在事情开始走下坡路之前,Cas必须尽可能地设法避免遇见Dean。  
但是，“Dean,”Cas打了声招呼，然后才惊奇的发现自己并没有什么可以补充的，因为大脑中“语言”控制的这部分已经自发地宣布罢工。  
“Cas，”Dean的语气就像是他在说着某个神圣的词,加重了舌尖上的分量,像是在喝一种Castiel牌的饮料，那是一种上帝创造的完美产物,而不是某个普通大学生在煮意大利面时忘记加的水。  
“Dean认识到他自己在另一个平行世界中是Betty Crocker,”Luke说着并给予Cas第一次也是仅有的一次自鱼从海洋里爬出来后的同情，“对吧?”  
“是的,”Dean笑了,他有些紧张了，“我做了很多派。”  
“派可是好东西，”Cas对此表示赞同。  
“派乃上帝的杰作,Cas。嘿,你喝酒了吗?”他说怀疑地望着Cas手中半空的玻璃杯。  
“这似乎是合乎逻辑的结论。”  
“你开始堕落了，Castiel，”Dean作出一副惊恐的表情。  
“是你诱惑我的。”  
这时诡异的歌曲突然停止了,Luke皱着眉头不满的看着扬声器。“如果这玩意都不能用，那么从Michael那里偷过来又有什么意思呢?”他一边抱怨一边探头过去试图修复喇叭。  
“所以明天就是圣诞节了,嗯?”Dean感叹道，“想想真是不可思议。夏天到底去哪儿了?”  
“我明白你的意思，”Castiel有时会接到Alfie的短信，来提醒他现在是冬天了,温度会没道理的降低，他真的需要记得穿一件毛衣，否则他们将不得不翘课送他去医院看病。  
“今年确实过得很快。”  
“我也这么想,”Dean哀叹道，“我的意思是,我选的课竟然比其他人还要多，有时我都认为我依然在上高中。”  
Luke再次让音乐工作起来,不过这次放的是Gabe的磁带。一首Cas没有听过的歌,这很正常。  
“你真的这么讨厌学校吗?”Cas好奇地问。  
“我不讨厌它,我只是单纯的不喜欢它。Sam每次走进课堂就像一个小孩得到一只小狗那样兴奋,而我的反应就是：靠，又是一堆屁话。”  
“那为什么不辍学呢?”Cas接着问，“仅受过高中教育也能让你有工作的。”  
“我知道,”Dean耸耸肩，“我也想过。有一个特别棒的地方可以工作，是我们家的一个朋友开的，但是这毕竟是一个大决定。我不知道我老爸会说什么。”  
“那有什么关系?”Cas直截了当地说，“这是你的生活,Dean。不是你家人的。”  
“是啊。是啊,这是一个很好的观点,”Dean的口吻就像他从来没有这样想过一样，“谢谢你,Cas。”他伸出手，如羽毛般轻轻扫过Cas的手臂。这时Luke的歌穿过房间，慢慢响起。  
——你的笑容让我的心在燃烧,火花穿梭在你我的眼睛中,每次听到你的名字,我身体就像蝴蝶般---  
Cas不认为这首歌有多么的圣诞,但是谁又知道呢?  
“你听过这首歌吗?”Dean问道,他抬起手从Cas胳膊上移开。  
“不,我…”这时Cas看到Luke在盯着自己，这让他的后半句被生生咽回到肚里。  
Dean不安的望向他身后，“你没事吧?”  
“我很好,”Cas心不在焉地说。远处的Gabe正朝着Dean和Cas挤眉弄眼,而Luke则继续用嘴唇在唱——我又完了,一种迷---恋---  
Luke的嘴巴精确的拼出每一个字母。所以当未来的Luke不可避免地走向地狱时,Castiel真诚的希望他亲自能看到这一幕。  
“嗯,”Dean尴尬的笑了笑，“这是一首奇怪的歌,是吧?”  
“绝对，”Cas肯定的说。他正试图想到一个合理的理由解释自己为什么拼命的想离开这里,但是出于某种原因,所有他能想到的就是“突然的尿意”。  
——但是我想要在你旁边,是的,我喜欢你做的所有事情  
“Luke,这首歌是什么?”Cas听到Michael在问。  
——我想接近你,你使我的梦想成真  
“哦,只是某首我认为Cas会喜欢的歌。”  
——我想和你做爱,你甜蜜的爱抚永远不够,因为我迷恋你,因为我迷恋你!  
在这一点上,Castiel觉得自己应该尽可能回到喝醉的状态。  
“Cas,你玩吗?”Anna低声问道。他抬头看了一眼Anna，满脸都是一个表情，Cas真的希望她自己能明白这是多么愚蠢的一个问题。因为它确实是。  
“哇哇哇,来吧,Cas!”Sam开心的喊道，以至于Cas再看下去都不好意思拒绝他了。Cas很肯定的是Sam现在脖子上围了一条金属环来充当围巾的角色。  
“不。”  
“为什么不?”  
“因为我觉得这个游戏的主题就是傲慢和放纵。”  
“重大发现:Cas真的是喝醉了,”Luke严肃地说。  
“我也曾毛手毛脚的下过赌，”Gabe听起来不同意。谈到赌注,他和Luke一直在或多或少地表现自己,这是一种令人不安的前兆。而另一方面，Michael和Luke似乎已经私下里“确认”过第三次世界大战的日期,Anna则是保持她一贯充满活力的自我。但谁会想到Castiel将会是麻烦之子?  
“老兄,清醒起来,”Dean担心的说，“说真的,喝点水什么的。你看起来就像你要昏倒了一样。”  
“我不需要你的帮助。”Cas果断的拒绝,而且当他从Dean手中拽出胳膊的时发出的声音太大了。于是Gabe开始高高低低吹口哨。Michael生气的将一大杯可乐按在他手里。  
“老天啊,Castiel,控制你自己,”他不满的小声说道。Castiel难以置信的淡定，他以华丽的姿势喝了Michael递过来的可乐，然后心不在焉地呆了十五分钟，结果感觉更好了。  
Cas仍然拒绝参加任何游戏,其他人也是如此,他们似乎宁愿继续说笑,听音乐(谢天谢地现在放的是圣诞欢歌)。Cas真的有一种飘飘欲仙的感觉,他觉得世界上的一切都好像泡沫涌向他的胸口。如果这时有人拿枪指着他的头,迫使他说实话,他也不得不承认,他确实喜欢这个房间里的每一个人。他爱他的兄弟姐妹,还有Dean和Sam，他喜欢花时间和他喜欢的人在一起。当然也有糟糕的地方,比如Cas看到Sam强忍着笑意，当Gabe偷偷将酒撒在 Michael的头发上。  
没过多久，突然从房间的另一边传来一声喊叫,Cas模模糊糊看到一个人影倒下了，而他的身体甚至在大脑能做出判断之前就已经行动起来，这是当家人受伤后的应激反应,和Cas一起跑过去的还有Dean。Luke和Sam都跌倒地板上。  
“Luke,发生了什么?”  
“傻瓜,你还好吗?”Dean和Cas同时伸手去扶自己的兄弟。  
“是我绊倒了，”Luke说道，但是他的语气太过柔和，所以倒不如说这只是一个简单的声明，“我不小心被绊倒了，然后Sam被我拖下来了。我很抱歉。”  
“没问题,”Sam呲着牙说道。  
“你确定你还好吗?”Gabe说着挤到Sam的身边，他温柔地拉起Sam的胳膊,但警钟(GABRIEL的手尽管表现的很无辜的)已经开始在Cas脑袋中响起。  
“老实说,伙计们,我很好,”Sam显然没有任何问题。于是Luke和Gabe同时退后一步，他们一定在商量一场完美的阴谋,因为他俩正鬼鬼祟祟的在Cas头顶搞小动作，就像两只歪着脑袋表情诡异的小狗。  
“说吧,Luke,那是什么?”  
哦,不。  
Luke沉思片刻,说道:“我认为这是槲寄生。”  
求你了,上帝,不。  
Dean和Cas一起抬头,看到整洁绿色和红色固定在头上。Cas抵下头,准备为他兄弟的存在而道歉,但是Dean丰满的嘴唇有点…太让人分神了。  
“拜托你们两个,你们知道规矩的!”Luke故意大声的喊道。  
“必须做一个,这是传统”Gabe对此表示赞同。这时房间里的每个人都将目光集中在Dean和Cas身上。  
“我赌你不敢,”Sam幸灾乐祸的说道，“而且我是双倍的。”  
“真心不能对双倍的赌说不,”Dean弱弱的笑道,但Cas还是能从他的眼睛中感到焦虑。如果Cas现在是清醒的,那么他肯定会理智的决定以最快的速度离开房间,因为无论是生理还是心里，他身体的各个部分都在嘶喊着将有生存危机，必须切换的行动路线。但是,事实上,他却低声说，“就是这样吗?”  
“继续!”有人笑声——是Anna。Cas肯定已经彻底不清醒了,因为他甚至不能分辨出这是否是讽刺的笑声。  
这时酒精成了Cas做决定的动力，他回头朝Dean厚颜无耻地笑了笑，“好吧。”然后Dean的嘴唇就飞快的贴了上来，甚至在Cas能把这句话说完之前。  
Cas可能永远都不会有一段适当的恋情,尽管他曾经在十四岁玩真心话大冒险时,有个聚会上的女孩向他搭过讪，她认为如果她露出足够多的大腿，Cas就会感兴趣。而Cas的吻也标准得很，就好像在向对方示意“嘿，别的事情我可不明白”,除了圣诞节，Cas对其他事情也是一窍不通，就像他不明白为什么有人会申请去参加地狱厨房一样。而Dean的主要人生目标似乎就是要把Cas的一切认知都上下翻个个,可不知为何，Cas发现自己很难冲Dean生气，尽管他应该生气。  
一开始只是柔软的,轻轻的闭着嘴唇触碰,但然后就是快速的一憋，Cas莫名其妙的陷入Dean的凝视中,Cas发现自己既不能打破，也不能抽离。他所有的念头就好像树叶一般被吹的七零八落，没有一个能够停留在脑海中长到足以产生深刻的影响。Dean的手环在他的脑后,手指不断的抚摸着他的头发,Cas觉得自己快要因为亲吻而呼吸困难了,他发出的声音使Dean的嘴唇移开一点。但Cas感觉到自己的嘴上还停留着Dean的温度,他迫不及待的伸出双手环抱着Dean的脖子，他需要拉近他，再近一点——  
Cas不知道有多少时间从他的肺部流逝，周围的议论从“Cas,你能呼吸吗?”到“Cas,我知道你很享受,但是…”再到“CASTIEL你真是让人刮目相看”,最终氧气的不足迫使Cas退出来。他的嘴唇离开Dean后快速的呼吸着空气。但Dean的一只手仍然按住他的头,另一只则放在他的臀部上,它们的压力以及带来的温度，让Cas好奇自己的身体究竟是怎样支撑这一切的。Cas的手臂仍挂在Dean的脖子上，他可以看到Dean眼中闪耀着光芒,距离这么近,所以他真的不该感到奇怪,就算他可以看到世界。  
Dean整个脸上都写着,“尽管那不是我所希望的开始,但我现在真的、真的想要重复刚才的体验”。Cas乐意之至,但Dean眼神中的迅速变化最终使Cas还记得有人也在这个房间里。  
可没有一个人说话。甚至当音乐停止后,所以Cas悲剧的发现情况是多么的糟糕，以至于连无生命体的东西也会为他感到羞愧。  
“这可真热情,”Gabriel高兴地打破沉默,他妆模作样的表彰他们。Cas意识到,也许现在是一个很好的时间来将双手从Dean身上移开。显然Dean也意识到这点，他俩迅速分开,然后各自看向别处。  
“是的,”Cas听到Dean尝试着用笑话的语气说道,“我做事从不半途而废。”  
“我说,”但Sam却在一旁开了口——他的语气很奇特,就像Dean骗了Sam一生的二加二等于五,而Sam现在终于发现了真相,他想同大家分享，就是现在！  
“是你挑战我们的，”有人突然说道，等了一会儿Cas才发现原来说这话的人是自己。  
“兄弟们,我很高兴我们没有玩反转,”Gabriel刚刚说完，Castiel敢打98%的赌他听到Michael在后面悄悄祷告一下。  
“我要走了，”Cas现在甚至都懒得费脑子想离开的借口了。他可没有蠢到试图酒后驾车,尽管这很大程度上限制了他的行动范围,但他们的房子相当大的,运气好的话,没人会关心他在哪儿，或者他们会真的会关心他是否离开。但现在，Cas什么都不在乎了。  
他晕晕乎乎的把自己关在房间里,不，这不是他今年睡觉的地方。谁睡在这里?是Sam。温柔,善良的Sam,能让Sears大厦都感到羞愧的Sam。他可能会踩到Castiel身上,如果他想的话。Cas已经感觉不出自己到底是内疚还是害怕,反正他很快便睡着了。  
几个小时之后,Cas被人摇醒,但对方非常非常温柔。“Castiel ?嗯,Cas?”  
Castiel一边嘴里嘟囔着含糊不清的话语,一边将头进一步埋向手臂一副拒绝起来的样子。  
“不,我真的不介意,”一个声音响起。  
“我介意，”另一个新的声音说道，“如果有必要的话，你可以打他的脸。”  
“我不会打他的脸!”  
“为什么不呢?他反正也没有反抗的能力。”  
Castiel决定,也许是时候醒来了。他眨眨眼,Sam Winchester模糊的身影出现在视野中,Luke站在他的身后。  
“Sam，”Cas的声音有点沙哑。突然,他记起了一切——派对,Sam脸上的表情,他亲吻了Dean,除了这些他现在正躺在Sam的床上睡觉。  
“我很抱歉,”他说着起身下床,尽量使自己不跌倒。脑袋疼，Cas觉得自己的脑袋都要爆炸了。  
“不,没关系!老实说,我不想叫醒你,我没有,但是——”  
“——是我让他这么干的,”Luke完美的切进来。  
Gabe粘在门上，“派对搬到楼上了,冠军,”他高兴地说道。Castiel突然觉得浑身发冷，他确信Luke和Gabe已经决定化解二人的分歧来一场三人行了。  
“我觉得很不好意思，搞得你没有睡觉的地方,”Sam深表歉意的说道,“所以Gabe说我们应该去他的房间。Anna和Dean也来,但我认为Michael会在下面过夜。你呢?”  
“我也一样,但无论如何谢谢你,Sam。”  
“没问题,”Sam转过身,看着Luke和Gabe，“嗯,伙计们?你们能给我们一个单独的时间吗?”  
“不,”Luke直言不讳地说。Cas眯着眼睛,Sam则拉着一张脸,于是Gabe果断的拖着Luke离开房间。于是Cas将独自面对Sam,他的心在胸口狂跳。Cas默默祈祷着早死早超生。  
“我想说的是,”Sam看着自己的脚尖,“嗯,我喜欢你。可以说我很喜欢你，Cas。我认为你是一个优秀的人。”  
所以这个愚蠢的假设显然是基于Castiel的睡眠不足造成的,因为他突然受到了惊吓,他认为Sam正试图约他出去。如果真是这样的话,那么它就会变成一场不规则的三角恋或者说是一种章鱼式的恋爱,几千只触须盘绕在一起,偶尔互相扭打、纠缠，但可以肯定的是即使是章鱼，也会精神不足的。  
“Sam?”  
“嘿,”Sam尴尬的笑了,他歪了歪头，“嗯,Dean会杀了我,如果他知道我这样做,尽管Anna真的是一个很不错的女孩,但是…我了解我哥哥,Cas。他跟她在一起并不开心,直少我认为他不是真的高兴。但我知道当Dean快乐时,他都是同你在一起的。”  
Castiel紧紧的咬着嘴唇。  
“我喜欢Anna,但我希望Dean能快乐。所以,好吧,”Sam耸了耸肩，“你明白我的意思了吧。”  
Cas真没有。  
“能和你谈话很高兴,伙计,”Sam拍拍他的肩膀。Cas花了一段时间才消化完Sam所说的话，直到他走下楼,Cas的脸上依然挂满震惊。从Gabe的房间里传来震耳欲聋的音乐声,但庆幸的是楼下已经一片漆黑静悄悄的了。  
休息室里布满了玻璃瓶、碗装泡面和面包屑,其他一部分垃圾被推到一边，亮灯的扬声器和角落里的灯发着暗淡的光芒,在沙发上Cas每天晚上为自己铺的床已经被弄好了。枕头舒适的躺在沙发臂上,毯子小心翼翼的挂在一旁,当Cas走近时，他发现有东西在枕头上。  
这是一个星星。小小的、闪闪发光的金星,上面还悬挂着一个红色的字符。这绝对没有任何理由可以怀疑，它就是那个与Dean从Cas的头发上取下来的星星。一模一样。  
Cas把它捡起来,放在手掌上,目不转睛地盯着手心里的星星。他不知道Dean拿这颗星星做什么，也不清楚为什么Dean要留着它,更重要的是Cas不明白为什么他现在把它还回来了。可能是因为Cas才刚刚睡醒来,他又累又困,根本没有思考的能力，他也不想思考。眼皮沉重以至于Cas靠着枕头就睡着了,尽管他手里还抓着那个星星。  
在圣诞前夜,所有的房子,一个激动人心的——  
无论是何种扭曲的恶意，凌晨1:58在房间里漫步哼歌可不是最佳的选择。  
Cas能听到在走廊上有脚步声,还有不断的尝试和失败后发出的叹气声。小星星从Cas手中滑落,他迫使自己坐起来,揉揉眼睛。在房间里昏暗灯光的照射下,他可以看到Luke正在另一个沙发上呼呼大睡,他蜷缩在厚厚的羽绒被里。他是怎么得到一个羽绒被的?Castiel所拥有的就只有一些破旧的毯子。Cas敢发誓,如果Luke愿意，他甚至能把非洲中部的撒哈拉沙漠建成一个水上公园。  
不管是谁，那个人开始沿着走廊移动,他来到了门外，一个薄光形成的狭缝，门被推开一点,再来一点。Luke比Cas离门更近——因为Cas在选择睡觉的位置时会尽可能的远离人群,当门被猛地打开的那一瞬间,Luke突然动了一下。  
Cas眯着眼睛研究门口的形状，他需要时间来适应突如其来的光线,当Cas终于看清时,他却好奇刚刚发生了什么。因为门口的Gabe是显得如此的孤独,无论从他悲伤的神情,还是他摇摆的衣服。Cas看着他的时间越长,也就越能确信,Gabe眼睛边缘是红的，而他的手也在微微颤抖。  
“Luke?”他的声音小。Luke又翻了一下。  
“嗯?”他打着哈欠坐直。  
“我…”Gabriel的声音低了下来。他看起来,突然,非常年轻,非常小。Luke决定自己需要一个合适的外表，于是他果断的将羽绒被踢到脚边。  
“小弟?”他担心的问道。  
“他说了不,”Gabe不知所措的说道，“我问他,我告诉他,但他说不。”他无奈地看着Luke，“他不应该说不的。”  
Castiel绷住呼吸,他等待着Luke推出一些讽刺的评论。等待着他嘲笑Gabe,或者幸灾乐祸于Gabe的失败。Cas看着他的哥哥和他的宽松的睡裤，他高傲的金发和不知出于何种原因新换的T恤，  
“沉迷于老二的人”  
用弧形写在后面。Cas等待着Luke使事情变得更糟。  
但Luke只是看了Gabriel很长一段时间,然后低语道，“我知道,Gabe。我知道。”  
Gabe挨着他,他们坐在沙发上,Luke的手臂环在Gabriel肩膀上,他在安抚他的小弟弟。Castiel看着突然没理由的有点厌烦Sam。渐渐的，Gabe呼吸开始放缓,他已经飘向睡眠,然后Luke看了Cas一眼。  
“回去睡觉吧,”他做了个口型。Castiel点点头,再次躺下了。  
Castiel被一阵喧闹的铃声吵醒了。Gabriel Milton。Cas现在想做的唯一一件事就是把这个闹钟关掉。  
“每个人都很开心——除了Castiel,因为他需要把他的懒屁股从沙发上移下来,来打开他的礼物!”Gabe这个大嗓门,一边放着音乐，一边在Cas床边跳舞。  
Cas、Luke、Michael和Anna都是感情微妙的生物,当他们的感觉受到深深的伤害时,他们心里都会多少有点别扭。但相比之下,Gabe可以说是全人类中最有弹性的一个,他现在整个人都像从自动售货机那儿免费领取食品的儿童一样，浑身充满了疯狂的欢乐。Gabe,Cas知道,他会没事的。  
如果不是现在,Cas可能会选择一个更加舒服的姿势，尤其是当他的头不像现在这样仿佛破裂一般,他也不用担心会呕吐到圣诞树上,或许他还能从有史以来第一次宿醉中恢复过来。但这都不是最糟糕的，他八小时内第三次醒来,这才是最糟糕的。  
Castiel用尽全身力气睁开眼睛,这起码是一个巨大的进步。Anna蹲在他身旁,他们面对面。  
“嘿,小车轮,”她安静地唱道。尽管Cas的身体出于濒死的状态,但他还是抽动嘴角挤出一个微笑。  
“你很久都没这样叫我了。”  
“这很有趣,是吧?我以前总是这样喊你。”  
“我讨厌这个称呼。”  
“我知道。”  
Cas忍不住咯咯地笑起来。“圣诞快乐,Anna。”  
“圣诞快乐。”她靠过去,小心翼翼地搂住他的脖子,Cas伸出双手把她拉进一个松散的拥抱。Anna的头发蹭着Cas的脸,最后她终于放开他。  
“你看起来像一堆屎,”她上下打量着Cas，“感觉如何?”  
“我有理由相信我其实昨晚已经死了。”  
Anna笑着说，“是的,我第一次宿醉时的感觉也是这样。”  
“你才十四岁。”  
“我知道,我已经起来晚了。努力保持清醒吧，我去给你弄点咖啡。”  
“你对我真是太好了,”Cas低声说。  
“只是因为我看到树下有我的名字。如果里面没有好东西的话，我会把咖啡扔你身上的。”  
Anna起身走开,Castiel拖着自己起来。已经7点了。每年的圣诞节都是为数不多的几次与世界时间表同步的节日。这真是个耻辱,因为就这一次,Cas真的不介意一直睡到中午。每个人都穿着睡衣——除了他,也就是说,Cas是穿着衣服昏睡过去的。Castiel Milton,这是你的生活。  
“所以呢?”Gabe蹲下来,满怀期待的看着Castiel。  
“什么?”  
“礼物。”  
“它怎么了?”  
“它在哪里?它是什么?多少钱?你的收据还在吗?”  
“你真的这么不信任我?”  
“Castiel,”Gabe用“别说废话”语气再次强调，“礼物。”  
“树下,”Cas刚刚说完,Gabe便飞快起身奔过去。然后Cas看到Gabe给他竖起了大拇指,因为后者正喜气洋洋的含着一根巨大的棒棒糖在嘴里。所以Cas猜，这个礼物他是买对了。  
咖啡的确有帮助。收到礼物时，Michael的眼睛散发着幸福的光芒(Michael总是喜欢“一双好袜子”),而厌恶和兴奋混合交替出现在Luke的脸上，当他望着那件恐怖得无法形容的毛衣时。他看起来就像不知道是要打Castiel的脑袋，还是给他一个自豪父亲般的拥抱。  
Cas自己收到大家送的书，除了Gabe,这家伙给他一项来自地狱第四层的发明——一条领带，上面写着细小的字：“我们祝你圣诞快乐”。然后Gabe夸张的要向他们显示如何使用，直到Anna威胁他去洗碗。  
Sam在门口徘徊,直到Michael发现了他,邀他进来。Sam坐在那里看着他们交换礼物,等待Dean起床,他很有礼貌的不去看Gabe。但Gabe则肆无忌惮的继续盯着Sam,显然他已经决定反正现在没有什么好失去的。  
Dean最后一个到达。每个人(除了Michael)都在遭受一定程度上的宿醉,但Dean似乎比大多数人还要难受，他靠在门框上揉眼睛。  
“该死的,”Dean喃喃地说。  
“祝你圣诞快乐,”Sam冲他哼哼两声。Dean翻了Sam一个白眼,然后坐在他旁边。  
“在树下，我的也顺便拿过来。”  
“你让它是如此特别,”Sam尽管在抱怨，但他还是起身去取礼物，“圣诞快乐, jerk。”  
“Bitch。”  
他们交换的礼物似乎有糖果还有色情杂志。然后Gabe就用一种被冒犯的眼神射向家里的每一个人,仿佛在说“为什么没有你们都不能这样酷?”  
当Cas正在低头看着他的书时，Dean走了进来,但Cas并没有抬头去看他。直到8:30，Michael已经从“一个散发着圣诞清晰的温暖泡泡”成功的被逼成一个“因过度劳累而哭泣的家庭主妇”时，他迫使每一个人都走进厨房,并开始委派任务。  
“削皮!”Michael带着一大袋土豆和一个大碗宣布道，“然后切成大块,放在碗里,不要弄掉。你，还有你。”他指着离自己最近的两个人命令道。Anna和Sam微笑着看向彼此,欣然接受他们的任务。  
“填馅!”Michael指着一个足足有土耳其那么大的火鸡命令Luke和Gabe,“把料填进去!不要让Gabe附近出现任何刀!”  
“Michael,我十八岁了。”  
“也不要让Luke靠近刀!”  
“我真不知道你还想过这些问题,”Luke讽刺道。  
“不许有人靠近刀!”Michael歇斯底里地说。Anna轻轻拍了拍他的手臂，“没有人会拿任何刀的,”她试图打消Michael的疑虑。Michael给了她一个感激的点头，然后在Anna和Sam开始工作后离开。  
“胡萝卜、香料,对,还有土豆,恩....胡萝卜要切成圈,香料要切成末,好吗?”Michael目光炯炯的看着Castiel。  
“好?”  
“对了!你也要帮忙。”Michael同时将这个任务也抛给了Dean。  
不。  
但Dean还是点了点头,他胡乱抓了一把香料，数量明显不对，然后将锅子留给Cas。在Michael消失之后,Cas把Dean拉到一边,悄悄地问他要不要交换一下工作。  
“我们最好离开厨房,”Dean说道。厨房空间有限，想不堵路实在是项艰巨的任务，“有什么好地方?”  
最终他们选择坐在休息室的地板上,尽管在还有一张沙发的存在,但现在依据字典的注解，它完全可以被定义为“垃圾桶”。看起来Cas今晚将睡在四十张包装纸上。所以目前,他和Dean只能并排坐在一起,Cas盘着腿直直的坐着,Dean则懒散的靠在墙上,腿伸到面前,然后他们开始工作。  
刚开始两个人都保持沉默。Cas将案板放在膝盖上,专注的把胡萝卜变成片状。  
当他开始切第三个的时候,Dean放下自己手中的工作，面对Cas,“嗯，我们需要谈谈昨晚吗?”  
“我不知道，”Cas简洁地回答。  
“谢谢,这可真有帮助。”  
“那你想让我说什么?”Cas皱起眉头，“有什么可谈的?”  
一阵沉默。  
“好吧,好吧,无论是什么。只是告诉我实话,Cas。是我弄错了吗?还是这都是我想象出的东西?它们都不是真的？”  
Cas怀疑Dean在承认自己患有某种精神病,因为他根本就不知道Dean到底想表达什么。  
“什么?”  
“你是认真的吗?”Dean不相信的问道，“听着,如果你不感兴趣,没关系,但是请告诉我,不要耍着我玩。”  
“我没有敷衍你,”Cas生气地说。  
“那就回答这该死的问题。”  
“什么问题?”  
“你对我感兴趣吗?”  
“是的,”Cas恼羞成怒的大声说道,然后他抬头望向Dean时，看到对方先是吃惊地睁大眼睛然后眼神又突然变得很温柔。Cas固执的把目光移开。  
“是吗?”Dean小心翼翼的说。  
“是的。”  
“好吧。”短暂的几秒沉默后，“我也是。”  
“你什么意思,你也是?”  
“你说呢?”  
Cas知道这是他希望的答案,但他不知道这对Dean到底意味着什么。  
“所以我们需要谈谈这个吗?”Dean又问了一遍，“——我不知道,他妈的——我们——”  
“我不知道!”Cas防御性的说道，“以免你忘了,Dean,我对这还是新手一个。”  
Dean没有立马回复,但Cas看到Dean弯曲的嘴唇露出一个淡淡的笑容。  
“什么?”Cas迷茫的问道,他想知道他是不是在被嘲笑。  
“你还是这么该死的无辜,”Dean宠溺的说,“但它仍然是那么该死的可爱。”  
Dean盯着Cas，这是昨晚以来他们俩的第一次对视,愤怒从Cas身体中像水一样被筛了出去。他的整个世界都陷入Dean的眼睛中,温暖并闪着淘气的目光。休息室里没有其他人。Dean离Cas大概有一个手臂的距离，他们很容易就能将距离缩得更短。Dean显然有同样的想法,他的目光闪移到Cas的嘴唇上,Castiel在Dean的注视下神经有些紧绷。  
但Cas的注意力被莫名其妙地引向Anna早晨时递给他的空杯咖啡,所以他决定自己不能这么干。他不能。Cas收回目光,避免眼睛接触，他慌慌张张的搜索盛着一半蔬菜的锅子。  
Cas咽了一口说道，“我们最好继续工作了。”他的声音有点嘶哑。  
“好吧,”Dean以一种“无论你说什么都行”的口气回复道。Cas不确定自己是有点失望呢，还是松了一口气,又或者在他根本什么都不在乎了，因为他对自己的行为很生气。  
正当Cas专心致志的给胡萝卜削皮时,突然间他仿佛被一拳打在脸上，Dean说“他也一样”。Dean觉得他也一样。Cas被他妹妹的男朋友所吸引,而他妹妹的男朋友也喜欢他,与此同时,他的哥哥和弟弟在一起追求他妹妹的男朋友的弟弟,他的生活什么时候成这样的?每次当人们在大学里抱怨他们的圣诞节过得有多紧张时,Cas都会盯着他们,直到他们自己主动离开房间。  
Cas和Dean完成工作后,在掩护下迅速送到Michael手中。每年Michael都试图以军事行动的精度来协调每个人的活动,同样,每年Luke和Gabe都竭尽全力的毁掉这一天。在他们的防御战中,Cas觉得Luke和Gabe一定花了大量的时间和精力来将蔬菜都雕刻成阳物的样子。  
但Michael似乎并没有注意到,他对两人偷偷顺走各种蛋糕和饼干的行为只是睁一只眼闭一只眼,可Michael也有自己的底线，比如他坚决反对Gabe把圣诞灯放在微波炉中,而目的仅仅是为了“看看会发生什么”。于是Gabe和Luke发现自己被重新分配任务,而Cas则被告看着他俩，对于他们来说，必须设置一个监管人员才行。  
“想玩找东西的游戏吗?”Gabe看着Luke问道。  
“你知道吗?我还真想。”  
但他们决定不是找卡片或其他之类寻常的东西,他们要弄得“有创意”。Cas原本是要跟在他们身后的，但很快，他发现他们总能在家里迅速消失，于是Cas决定倒不如让他俩自己玩得开心。Cas把所有注意力都放在与迪斯尼人物相对应的银勺子上，他在抽屉里发现一个写着“新年快乐”，Cas厌恶的呲了一声。12月已经够糟糕的了,谢谢你,新的一年毫无疑问将更加可怕。  
早上大家都过得浑浑噩噩的。大约1点钟的时候,他们才开始聚集在餐厅里。尽管Cas确定那盆放在桌子中间的大型捕蝇草在今天早上的时候还是一瓶百合花,但Luke和Gabe一口咬定这个东西之前就有了。  
“对,我们是有一个占座计划,”Gabe在有人准备坐下来之前说道，“这应该是很清楚的。”  
Luke和Gabe各自选择能代表自己的东西，一个使用的吉他，另一个选择的坐垫。  
“Gabe,”Anna以一种安静但却危险的声音说道，“为什么我的一双内衣挂在椅子上?”  
“因为你应该坐在哪里,”他耐心地解释道。  
“我甚至不——”她发出嘶嘶声,一团粉红色的丝绸扭曲在她手里。角落里,Sam的脸变成消防车的颜色,他努力使自己显得更小一点。  
“嗯,你是唯一的女孩,”Luke很随意的说道，“淡定,小妹妹。这只是一个玩笑。”  
Anna宽容的向他射出一道死亡的目光，“我可能是唯一的女孩,但是我知道,我不是唯一一个穿着内裤的人。”  
“哦,别这样!只有那一次!”Gabe反驳道。  
他们给Michael占位的是一个锤子(“因为他们都是工具。但你认为他会明白吗?”“我真诚的认为不会。”)。然后他们必须为Sam指明他的座位。  
“这是什么?”Sam拿起座位前一个萎缩的粉红草莓好奇的问道。  
“什么,你永远没进过Trader Joe ?”Gabe的笑容荡漾开来，“他们是枸杞,Jamie Oliver。”  
“然后呢?”  
“哦,没什么有趣的,”Luke圆滑的说，“只是一种非常高的维生素A,可以刺激大脑健康,当然,它也是一种强力春药。”Castiel猛地吸入半杯水。  
Dean是最后一个出现的,因为他去帮Michael切火鸡了,但Dean立刻便认出自己的位置。毕竟,Anna已经坐好,在她身旁用大字写着“你男朋友是同性恋吗?”，真的不是适合所有人的。  
“你知道你的吧,Cas?”Luke快活地说。  
“我想大概吧,”Castiel强忍住并试图有礼貌的回复道。他把小金星藏在盘子下面,以免有人注意到它,然后开始怀疑其相关性。  
“我注意到你睡的时候抓着它,”Luke别有用心地继续说，“但你醒来的时候却弄掉了。所以我想你可能会喜欢这个。”  
Castiel觉得如果自己最终死于与压力有关的心脏病,那么他想要验尸官在死因那一栏下标记上“Luke Milton”。他没敢看Dean,只是低头注视着自己的盘子,直到Michael要求他们帮忙分东西时，Cas才得以从尴尬中逃脱。  
这应该是,无论从何种层面上讲,最尴尬的集体生活。Sam和Gabe应该感到害羞,Michael和Luke应该因为什么Michael总是坐在桌头而争斗,至于Cas和Dean,他们甚至都不该出现在同一个房间里,更不用说这里还有Anna。  
但不知何故,这种模式竟然起作用了。无论是Gabe把土豆泥中混入食用色素，所以他们不得不习惯这种奇怪的蓝色,还是Luke穿着一件衬衫上面写着cunnilinguist,抑或是Michael坚持每个人都必须祷告，总之，他们相安无事。Anna的圣诞专辑凄凉的放着歌,Cas可以肯定自己现在却正沉浸在美好的记忆中,他发现自己慢慢的被温暖的光辉填满。这些温馨的场景——Anna甜美轻快的声音,以及Michael脸上洋溢着的幸福微笑,Sam拍打Dean手的姿势,当后者正试图从Sam的盘子里偷取更多的食物,然后Sam再双倍的讨还回来——使一切都变得很美好。  
Dean是吃得最多的，Cas不禁怀疑他的胃竟然能盛下那么多——Anna以一个非常微小的差距位居第二，她以酒量取胜。Milton兄弟很早就已经学会不要跟Anna拼酒，因为你输不起。而Cas自己决定尽量避免酒精的摄入，因为结果证明近期不宜再次尝试这种行为。  
到了甜点的部分,Dean再次向Cas证明,一个人无论是吃得多么撑,他仍然可以为派留出充足的空间——尽管他们中的大多数人已经呈现出圣诞大餐后的标准状态。Gabe和Luke直接崩溃在客厅的地板上,Michael优雅的选择在扶手椅上睡着。Sam要帮忙洗盘子,但Anna说服他这是没有必要的。于是Sam最终蜷缩在电视机前,Cas点开“生活很美好”，然后将音量调低,。  
“警告过你的,”Dean眼皮半睁做了个口型。Cas笑了笑,离开他,悄悄走到自己的房间(因为Sam已经睡着了,所以Cas可以暂时借过来)。Anna有着使Michael Phelps都汗颜的新陈代谢速度,几分钟后她闯了进来。  
“嘿,”Anna的手里托着一个长方形的盒子,银色的包装纸，“你准备好了吗?”  
“当然,”Cas害羞地向她展示自己包装的绿色礼物。太多的礼物交换到最后都发展成尖叫比赛，这让他们衍生了自己私人的交换仪式。Anna给他买的毛衣是深蓝色的,这是Cas所感受过最柔软的东西之一。  
“谢谢你,”Cas由衷的说道。Anna笑着打开自己的礼物。Cas真的,真的希望他买的是正确的礼物，因为他从来都不知道该买什么。Anna眼中充满好奇，当她把它从包装中举起时,Cas甚至没有提醒她要小心。  
“Castiel,”Anna轻轻地笑了，“哦，你！”  
“你满意吗?”  
“我甚至不能相信你竟然还记得。”Cas觉得有点奇怪——他怎么能不记得?每次Anna做噩梦想要安慰时,或者每次Michael和父亲冲着Luke喊叫，然后Luke又大声反驳时,Cas总会听到敲门声,他发现尽管Anna在微微颤抖,但她依然保持着一张勇敢的面孔。于是他们会找到一些无人的角落,有时在家里,有时则坐在花园里或雨中,他会读书给她听。有那么一本书是Anna最爱的,只要这本书在仿佛一切都好了,所以Cas不理解,Anna怎么可能认为他居然会忘记如此重要的东西。  
“《风吹柳树》,”她大声地读道，“这是哪一年的版本?”  
“1900年代初,”Cas说道。Anna小心翼翼地打开，并用手指芊芊触摸上面的墨水插图。  
“这你付了多少钱?”  
“很多。”实际上是非常多,Cas吃了整整两周的泡面。Anna送的这件毛衣看起来也是相当昂贵的,所以Cas尽量注意不要在Alfie周围穿这件衣服。他作为一个男人是如此笨拙，以至于在倒咖啡时都被勒令穿上围裙。  
“谢谢你,”Anna发自内心的说道。她将书小心地放在一边,然后做了一个深呼吸。Castiel突然有种不好的预感，他皱起了眉头。   
“还有一件事。”  
Cas的心咯噔一下。他知道那是什么,而且他也知道现在试图否认它的存在已经太晚了。他的小妹妹比地球上任何人都了解他,所以Cas不能撒谎，因为那就是在侮辱她。  
“Dean,”他低声说。Anna点了点头。  
“他告诉你我们在一起吗?”  
Cas并不认为这时候是说“你只是一夜情”的好时段，于是他小心翼翼的说道，“只是其中一些。”  
“就像我告诉你的,我认识他，是因为他把我的汽车修好了。我准备请他吃晚饭,尽管他坚持不让我付钱,但Dean还是八点来接我。而且他人是如此的有趣,Cas,如此的迷人。所以最后我住了一晚,早上我离开时他也没有向我询问电话号码。我当时没有意识到这意味着什么。我很天真,我以为他因为匆忙而忘记了。”  
“那不是他风格,”Cas皱眉。  
“不,不是这样的。因为我也没有试着给他,我甚至在离开的时候都没有想过这事儿。我只是认为,我们在某种程度上还要见面,就好像这是注定要发生的。所以当我看到他第二次看见我时震惊的表情,我才意识到我会错意了。所以我甚至都不知道他为什么会同意第二次约会。”  
“Anna…”  
“但这不起作用,”Anna伤心的说，“只有一个星期,但我知道它不会有结果的。可我依然想要,我真的非常想要它成功,所以我继续假装一切都很好。他越是划清界线,我越是追着他不放。我邀请他参加今年圣诞节的唯一原因就是——我希望,也许,离开大学,离开所有的压力,事情会变得有所不同。他同意了,但我认为这其实是他不想看到我因为拒绝而变得心烦意乱。这是如此愚蠢,但我没办法。他让我变得粘人,变得绝望,我不喜欢这样的自己。Cas，你知道我不是这样的人。”  
“我知道,”Cas安慰她。然后Anna咽了一口，继续说道，“可我不是傻瓜,我知道这意味着什么——我们注定不会在一起。就像无论你怎样努力去拼接两个拼图,但你就是不能让他们连在一起。所以我已经决定了,如果最后依然没有成功,就在圣诞节后,如果事情仍然不对,那么我要结束它。做一件成熟的事。”Anna眼睛闪闪发光的看着Cas，“然后他遇见了你。”  
Cas只是看着她,一时没了言语。  
“这就像一条直线下降的线。我第一次看到他看你的方式,我就知道我输了。”  
“他看我的方式?”Cas以为Anna在向他抱怨他不肯放过Dean,他以为Anna是在指责他。  
“上帝啊,Cas,你没有看见吗?他看着你就像你是他想要的一切,就好像你是天堂为他派下来的天使。他花了整晚的时间来询问你，尽管他假装他没有在打听你。”  
Cas试图整理一下思路，他小心翼翼地回忆着。Cas记得他第一次看到Dean时的场景,他想象着它——如图片一样清晰——当Cas闭上眼睛时。外面下着雪，Cas在读一本好书,一本他拿起就舍不得放下的好书,但当那天晚上Cas躺在床上时，他甚至都不记得主角的名字。  
一见钟情，就如人们恶俗地形容那样。  
“我要和Dean分手,”Anna最后说道。  
“什么?”Cas震惊的看着她，“Anna,不。”  
“为什么不呢?这使他痛苦,这也快把我逼疯了,这对我们都不公平。”  
“但这是圣诞节,”Cas无意识的反驳道。  
“所以我才给你这个。你和Dean是命中注定在一起的,Cas,任何人都能看出来。我想给你的东西是你真正想要的,我认为你想和他在一起。”  
“Anna,不。这是…这对你来说失去太多,”Cas不知所措的解释。  
“这就是为什么你从来都没有提过,”她回头看了一眼放在身边的书，“我的好哥哥,”她低语道，“你总是试图让一切都很好。”  
“总有一天我会处理好它的,”Cas咬着嘴唇说道。  
“那好吧，”她表情强烈的说道,“你从未失败过。”  
Sam告诉Castiel,他可以在他的旧房间里只要他想,所以Cas充分利用特权。直到傍晚Michael开始锤门之前，这个小世界都是他的。  
“猜字谜，”Michael开心的说。  
“不,”Cas看着Michael走进房间,关上了门，他强压着把脸埋在羽绒被里的冲动。Cas现在需要的最后一件事就是推心置腹地和Michael来一场谈话。  
“对不起,”Michael突然冲口而出。Castiel愣住了。  
“什么?”  
“和Luke的争斗。你是对的。这…不公平。发生在你身上，还有其他人。就是这样。”Michael尽可能作一次简短的演讲,就好像如果他认真思考整件事的话，他的大脑就会从耳朵里涌出来。  
“哦,”Cas说完后又“哦”了一次。  
“我一直都怪Luke,”Michael摆弄着自己的夹克。Michael是他们中最大、最高的一个，黑头发,而Luke是金色的,强壮的,Gabriel是瘦小的,有魅力的,而Castiel是有点奇怪和固执的,Anna则是性格开朗的——但Michael现在看起来就像是个承认弄坏昂贵东西的小孩。“每一次。我从来没想过…我的意思是,这些年并没有那么糟糕,因为我们很少呆在一起…但这并不是说我不爱他,只是——”  
“我知道,”Castiel打断，“谢谢你,Michael。”  
Michael给了一个坚定的点头,他很高兴被宽恕,也很高兴不用再继续说下去，“哦,Castiel ?”  
“嗯,Michael?”  
“我觉得自从Dean来的那一天你就被他吸引了,”Michael直白的说道，“如果连我都注意到了,那么这意味着它不是一件小事了。”  
“Michael,我不想谈这个。”  
“相信我,我也不想。我只是想说,我希望它能顺利”——“它”是什么。Michael笨拙地踩在地板上，“你是一个好孩子,Castiel。”  
“谢谢，”Cas又强调了一次。Michael最终点了点头,然后打开了门。  
“猜字谜?”他看着Cas。Cas想了想说道，“我会过去看的。”Michael脸上出现一个惊喜的表情，于是Cas的嘴角也浮出一个微笑。  
看Sam猜字谜有种奇怪的感觉，类似于看长颈鹿试图行走钢丝。其中涉及了许多手臂摇摇欲坠的动作,每当有人和他目光接触时总会伴随着大量歇斯底里般的笑声。而Dean仍然试图努力猜对一个,直到Gabriel开始要求他们应该把他丢在湖里,以检查他是否是一个正常人类。  
Anna和Luke正好相反，他们的团队合作能力惊人的好,Michael是写答案的人因此他不能参加游戏,Dean虽然毫无希望但是依然充满热情。正当Cas设法猜出Dean可怕的“第五屠宰场”的字条时,一旁的Sam和Luke鼓动Cas应该加入他们的团队,并承诺他不会有任何问题。  
这很有趣。尽管它不该如此,但不知为什么,这个游戏确实有趣极了。  
“你要放弃吗?”Gabriel一边看着Dean的团队，一边兴高采烈地说道。这时，每个人都尖锐的看着Cas,就好像这是他的错误。  
“这是一个电视节目,”Cas无奈地表示，“我不看电视。”  
“你绝对是个骗子,Castiel Milton,”Anna做出一个震惊的表情，“我知道你看过每一集的王牌蛋糕。”  
“可那部剧确实棒极了,”Castiel为自己辩护。  
这时Dean突然说道，“你们都太没用了。”Castiel除了能猜对可怕的日间电视真人秀，除此之外,他绝望的猜着其他电视节目,但最终他们还是放弃了。  
“你真的没有听说过‘绝望的主妇’?”Dean在Cas旁边坐下，难以置信的问道。  
“我只听说过而已,”Cas抱怨着腾出地方，“我当时还好奇人们怎么会投资全职妈妈。”  
Dean放声大笑，Cas并没有想到会这么有趣，但他还是不禁为自己感到骄傲。Sam站起来拿来一张纸,当他准备做动作时却张大了嘴巴。  
“哦,别这样!”他不相信的说道，“这个我该怎么做?”  
“我不认为这里面会有任何色情内容标题?”Luke对着Gabe咬耳朵。  
“没有。”  
“太遗憾了。”  
Sam坐在地板上，Dean歪了歪脑袋对着Cas耳朵说道，“尽管我不是一个爱祷告的人,但我想现在将是一个很好的开始。”  
Sam咯咯地笑着,他还没有开始行动。Gabe和Luke在一边很友善的争吵着,Michael看着满地的纸屑露出满意的微笑，Anna跟着她那可悲的圣诞CD轻轻唱着。Cas意识到,不管怎样,这是他过得最好的一个圣诞节。  
(经过十四分钟不成功的猜测后,Sam最终大声读着他的纸条，  
“1984 -哦,下次你不能再做数字了。”)

PS:1984——英国著名小说，有兴趣可以看看，真心写的赞，V字仇杀队的灵感。

半个小时后,Cas决定离开。当然，他有一段美好的时光,但Cas仍然是一个有限社会化的动物,所以他最好见好就收。跟Sam和Michael愉快地怀抱,和Anna跟Dean道声“晚安”,但Luke和Gabe完全忽视他的意图，他们正忙着将自己偷偷写的纸条塞进袋子里。Castiel敢用一生的积蓄打赌，里面绝对会有一些色情的内容。  
现在Cas面临着一个与昨天同样的老问题:他离开了唯一一个他能睡觉的地方。Cas不想用他的老房间因为今天Sam可能会睡得很早,而且他也不觉得自己敢于冒险进入Anna的房间。Gabriel的房间真的吓到他了,况且Cas也不能直接冲向Michael或他们父亲的房间,所以这使得剩下的地方只有楼下和阁楼了。但现在整个房子的下半部分都充斥着欢快的音乐,以及从休息室传来的咯咯笑声,所以只能选择阁楼。  
Cas挑选了一处堆着各种书籍和录像的角落,说真的,那究竟是什么?——一个在阁楼远端的小窗户旁。他背靠着墙角,滑到地板上,一只手放在玻璃上。外面的雪已经停了,取而代之的是一场缓慢的细雨。Cas闭上眼睛,安静的听雨滴滑落的声音。  
大约十分钟后,他听到身后传来脚步声。但Cas并不打算回头。  
“可惜不能有一棵白色的圣诞树。”  
“我倒不介意，”Cas回答道，“我喜欢雨。”他睁开眼睛，看到Dean坐在对面,双腿交叉。  
“这让人很放松,”Dean承认道，“但老兄,我可不喜欢风暴。”  
“风暴让人难以接受，”Cas对此表示赞同，“Michael必须锁好车门，因为他害怕我和Anna会到外面去玩。”  
“你真是个坏蛋小孩。”  
“我们可是成人坏蛋。”  
“你刚刚说脏话了,”Dean看起来既震惊又喜悦，“嗯,如果‘蛋蛋’算脏话的话。即使它在一个单词中?”  
“我从不在教堂里骂人。”  
Dean点了点头,脸上摆出一副“这倒是”的表情。  
“我和Anna分手了,”他接着说道，“今天下午早些时候,她过来找我,我们谈了一会儿。然后决定分手。”  
这意味着他们玩猜字谜时已经分手了。你绝对没想到,Cas思考着，他歪了歪脑袋将脸颊靠在窗子上,目光直视黑暗。  
“为什么?”  
“因为我们不适合。从来没有成功过。她说，‘我们需要谈谈’,然后我就猜到她会说什么了,因为这正是我没有勇气说的话。”  
“她没事吧?”  
“我是这样想的。”  
“她喜欢你。”  
“我知道。我也喜欢她,只是…不一样。”  
“你没事吧?”  
“是啊。是的,我很好。”  
“那就行。”  
他们就这样沉默的坐了一会儿,Cas试图消化新信息。他不知道这是否意味着某些东西改变了——如果是这样,那么是多少,用什么方法,或者说这种改变什么时候生效?他想知道是否有某种“条款和条件”的事情,就像他盲目地点击几下“同意”后,一切都能解释了。  
“你的兄弟是不是对Sam有意思?”Dean突然问到。  
“Gabriel还是Luke?”Cas不假思索地问道，然后他匆匆忙忙地补充，“或者Michael,还有Anna。”  
“Cas,Anna是一个女孩。”  
“我知道。我想,嗯,我不知道，”他无助地回答道,“换句话说。”  
Dean不解地盯着他,然后开始大笑起来，“看在上帝的份上,”他笑得上气不接下气的，“Gabriel?你是在告诉我我很可能最终成为Gabe的姐夫吗?我敢肯定他今天早上把辣椒加在我的咖啡里。”  
“这就是为什么我总是自己弄。”  
“我也是，但他还是在我不注意的时候搞了一下。”  
“你应该感到幸运。去年,它是泻药。”  
“哦,那真是太好了,”Dean厌恶地说，“我发誓,我可以用我一生去了解你的家人,但有时我仍然会感到震惊。”  
“如果你愿意分享经验,请告诉我，”接着Cas停顿了一下，“你真的有在总结吧?”  
“我…形成了一些想法,”Dean耸耸肩。  
“分享。”  
“你确定吗?因为他们并不都是奉承。”  
“说吧。”  
“这可是你自找的。嗯,Gabriel是一个太接近底线的爱恶搞的小孩，而Luke则是个根本看不到底线的恶搞小孩子。Anna就像一个五百磅的坏蛋却装在一百二十磅的身体里,Michael就是一个严重劳累的消防员，而且他还没有发现这该死的一半大火都是他自己开始的。”  
“确实,这都是真的,”Cas慢慢地点头。然后他咽了一口，“那我呢?”  
“你?”Dean惊讶的说，“你真的想知道?”  
“嗯,”Cas简单地说。于是Dean点了点头。  
“好吧。嗯,你不喝酒,不穿牛仔裤和t恤,真的,我不知道为什么你没有在哈佛,因为你该死的聪明，你很有可能会打破智商表。但我敢肯定你都不知道汽车的发动机在哪,我常听的乐队有一半你都从未听说过,而且我敢打赌你到现在都不敢勇敢的承认自己喜欢什么。你说话就像在写一篇文章，你讨厌人类，或者是害怕。反正二选一。”  
Dean舔了舔嘴唇,身体略微前移，“但你爱你的家人,你喜欢阅读,还有你眼角的细纹——”他的目光落在Cas的眼睛上，“当你微笑时，你的笑容就像某种愚蠢的传染病一样，自从我遇见你的那刻起，就和你本人一直徘徊在我脑海里的每一个该死的角落。我认识你——大概,五天吧?但却感觉我认识了你很多年。我无法想象明天就要离开这里,永远都不会再有机会跟你说话了。我甚至都不能思考这些。”  
“你为什么要把那个星星留在我枕头上?”Cas的这句话未经大脑同意就从他嘴里脱口而出。  
“这样我就能把它从我该死的包中拿出来而不是继续留着它了。”  
“那你为什么刚开始还要留着它呢?”  
“你觉得为什么?”Dean——或者Cas自己慢慢靠近,因为他不确定到底是谁在缩短他们之间的距离。  
“如果我知道我会问吗?”  
“你问了太多问题,Cas。”Dean的声音很近,很安静,温柔得像糖浆在慢吞吞地流淌。  
“就一个。”Cas抬起眼睛看着Dean,却发现他离得更近了，“昨天所发生的事——正如你所说,槲寄生。”现在他们都跪着,腿折在脚下,距离足够近,Cas甚至可以看到Dean的睫毛这次没有覆上雪花，“我们需要谈谈?”  
“不,”Dean深吸一口气,然后不知怎么,他们开始接吻。  
Cas的手臂尽可能紧紧环绕着Dean，Dean的手摊在地上,压在地板上作为杠杆，他的嘴唇贴着Cas的,动作慵懒。不像以前那么疯狂,更多的是一种缓慢发现的感觉，仿佛这只是一个开始,不是结束。  
我的，Castiel呼吸着，他突然发现这个词真合适。Dean的牙齿咬着他的下唇,他的呼吸被封住了,Cas又想了一次，我的。  
然后他向后转移,背靠在了墙壁上,腿伸出去。Dean同他一起前移,将大腿放在Cas两侧。然后Dean停下来,犹豫了一会儿,看着Cas的眼睛,就像在抛出一个沉默的问题，“这样好吗?”毫无疑问这是对的——就像Cas所想的一样,就像他曾经想要的一切,所以他回答就是抓住Dean的衬衫再次缩小差距。Dean的呻吟滑进Cas的嘴里,他捧住Cas的脸，一只手按住Cas的头，开始亲吻他,就像这世界上没有什么可以阻止他的。  
“Castiel，”一个弱弱的声音，“Castiel,帮帮我们。”  
“现在几点了?”他喃喃而语从沙发扶手上爬起来。  
“七点半了。我——我想我们都死了。”  
“复活时间就不能被推迟?”Cas呻吟道，但他发现自己其实已经半清醒了,Cas原本希望他的家人能在和平中安安静静的睡上几个小时，消化死神送来的宿醉感，但明显他没有这样的运气。  
“给我们做早餐。”  
“不。”  
“你是唯一一个能做饭的,Cas。你被选中了。”  
“回去睡觉,Gabriel。”  
“我不能,”他叹息着说。Cas打开眼睛,看起来是休息室,这让他想起一些可怕的室内音乐。地上散落着包装纸、玻璃、爆裂的气球——更让Cas懊恼的是——地上还杂七杂八的散落着自己的家庭成员。  
他不知道他和Dean前一天晚上下楼回是什么时候的事情。他们花了很长时间在一起后,亲吻和说话交替着,两人只是并排坐着。Dean,Cas发现,有时也可以很沉默。Cas想安静的时候,Dean不会强迫他说话,但Dean总是能带动Cas说话的积极性。  
Cas认为他很可能享受Dean的陪伴很长时间，而且他很开心,所以这是一个可怕的前兆。虽然可怕,但却不像那种Anna那种感觉。  
最糟糕的部分是，至少是Cas认为最糟糕的部分,他自己甚至不后悔。当然,他是有些内疚,可当Cas看到Dean熟悉的身体,他的脸朝下躺在地板上,头紧紧的压着枕头,这时温暖像洪水一般淹没了Cas全身。  
昨晚当Cas和Dean最后终于决定加入活人之地时,已经很晚了,其他人已经睡觉去了。Luke和Gabe显然擅自决定霸占了休息室,而其他人则上楼去各自的房间。Dean不知道Anna去了哪里，他也不知道自己应该去哪儿,于是Dean最后定居在地板(他直截了当的拒绝了Cas的沙发)。所以现在,Dean和Luke还在睡觉,只有Gabriel一个人哇哇的叫着，就像在遭受死刑一样。  
“Cas，”Gabriel悲催的说道。Cas还没将眼镜离开Dean,在他决定他需要得到所有的好运之前,好运就已经滚到他的脚下。Cas甚至还没来得及开门，就有人闯了进来，差点被绊倒。  
“嘿,”Sam上气不接下气地说，“嗯,Dean在吗?”  
Cas“嘘”了一声，指指身后，“一切都好吗?”  
“是啊,是啊。只是,嗯。Jess，她打电话给我,”Sam紧张的说道。  
“Jess?什么时候?”  
“昨晚。大概5点。我一直睡到7点，所以没接着,然后我打回去——”  
“早上7点?”Gabriel怀疑地说道,他扑通一下坐到沙发上。Sam继续说道，  
“她说,她认为她犯了一个错误,她希望我们能回到以前。”  
“你对她说了什么?”尽管Cas在问,但显然他能从Sam脸上得到一个明确的暗示。  
“我说我们要谈谈,”他回答道,这使Cas有点小惊讶，“我说有一些事情我们需要讨论,所以相对的她问我是否能去她那里,我说,好。”  
“所以你要离开?”  
“很快,”Sam想了想说道，“有一列火车我可以坐,所以…”他看起来很糟糕,脸色苍白,摇摇欲坠,Cas敢肯定他五分钟前肯定吐了，“我很快就会去的。”  
“你愿意留下来吃早饭吗?”  
“上帝啊,这太好了,”Sam感激的说道，好像这就是挽救生命的医疗手段。  
“我听见‘早餐’了,”Dean呼喊道,尽管他的脸上仍然埋在枕头里，“Cas,有爆炒培根吗?”  
“我不这么想。”  
“我讨厌我的生活，”Dean在地板上呻吟。Cas怜爱地看着他,微笑浮在嘴角。当他回头看Sam时,Sam正介于满意和自鸣得意之间,就像他不知道是拥抱Cas好还是和他击掌的好。Cas真希望他哪个都不要尝试。  
Cas荒谬的弄了大量的培根被预测成正确的选择，香味顺着楼梯飘了上来,就像一种带香味的曲子,吸引着房间里的每一个人,他们都涌进了厨房。Michael发放阿司匹林，Anna煮咖啡,Cas成功的阻止Gabe把威士忌偷偷的混进去,因为在某种程度上,宿醉已经成为一个问题了。  
没有人多说什么,但他们都努力的保持培根以濒危物种的方式存在,直到半个小时后，Cas才真正的坐下来。  
“嘿,”Dean微微的笑了一下,从他的咖啡渣里抬起头。  
“你好，”Cas无意识地回答道。他根本不能做什么,屋里的每个人(包括Anna,他的大脑中的内疚总是喜欢提醒他)都看得出，Cas总能抓住Dean的眼睛,每一次,所以Cas必须提醒自己不要像个白痴。但显然他已经成为一个充满爱的12岁小女孩,这让Cas很担心自己。如果他开始痴迷,那么他最好能控制得住自己的行为。  
33、  
Sam决定乘十一点的火车离开,Dean提出开车送他去车站。Sam在打包东西时,Cas假装忙着在休息室里收拾留下的垃圾。Luke在大约10点钟的方向徘徊着,Cas敏感的知道某些事即将来临。  
“你好,Luke,”Cas疲惫地说。  
“你和Dean,”Luke不浪费任何时间,直接进入主题。  
“我们如何?”  
“Castiel。”  
“你想让我说什么?”  
“我想让你承认我是正确的!我猜你们没有做爱,因为那似乎不符合你性格,更不用说你仍然可以走——“  
“Luke,以上帝的名字,我求你不要完成这句话。”  
“来吧,我的小弟弟。你们两个成了,是吗?”  
“我不知道，”Cas诚实的说道。他拿起一大堆垃圾,走向厨房，“他昨天才和Anna分手,Luke，你几乎没有足够的耐心。”  
“但如果他为了你才和她分手的,”Luke跟着Cas出去，“那就不同了。”  
“不是那样的。Anna才是那个终止他们关系的人。”  
“是啊,所以他就能和你在一起了。”  
“你错了”。  
“我?难道是你愚蠢的花了一个晚上的时间来听她忏悔自己是有多内疚的吗?”  
“内疚?”Cas停下手中的动作。Luke就像一个在玩不健康视频游戏的小孩，他敏捷的从一端跳到另一端。  
“负罪感,就像自己是一个坏人,一个坏妹妹、一个坏朋友,还有大概四十种其他的负面形容词。说真的，你和她就像一对自我否定的豌豆,充满压抑的小豆荚。”  
“我不明白。Anna为什么感到内疚?”  
“在你和Dean第一次约会之后——超市那件事,”Luke必须补充道，因为他看到Cas眉间皱起的困惑,“——显然他有点喜欢你了。她说,我放弃,因为这是‘她见过他脸上露出最开心的微笑’。于是凌晨2点她来找我——说她一直醒着躺在床上。然后我就有了一个很长的对话，关于他们是如何的不行，你们才是真爱,以及她是如何妨碍真爱的可怕的人,等等等等。他们其实已经在分手的路上了,Cas,你只是一个地狱式的催化剂而已。”  
Cas不知道该如何的应对。他的肚子如一个被打翻的冰壶,内疚开始变稠,并笨手笨脚的冒着黑烟。Cas感到内疚是因为他使Anna感到内疚。这真可笑。  
“我需要跟Anna谈谈,”Cas说着将垃圾塞给Luke,在他有机会反驳之前，Cas迅速转身上楼。他在Anna自己的房间里找到了她。  
“我真诚的希望生物危害已经消失了,”Cas以他自己的方式挑起话题。他们将房间里的每一个窗户都打开(Gabriel和Luke已经以最理想的方式迫使这种危害因子转为地下游击战),尽管清新的空气还是不能吹散厚重的倒胃口的气味,但至少现在这里还是可以忍受的。  
“我试图找回我自己,”Anna若有所思地说,“但我想我们都吸取了08年豚鼠事件的教训。”  
“Anna,我们在母亲的坟墓上发誓我们再也不讨论‘08年的豚鼠事件’的。”  
Anna笑着将笔记本关上。她拍了拍床,Cas坐了下来。今天早上他可能见过她,但是他们直到现在都没有机会说话。  
“我猜你Dean谈过了?”她坐在旁边摆着腿说道。  
“是的。”  
Anna点了点头，“那么,你的意思是…?”  
她努力的看着Cas的眼睛，“哦,Cas,”当Cas终于鼓起回头的勇气时,Anna微笑了——发自内心的微笑。  
“我知道,”她开心的说道，“我知道你们两个能行的。”  
“对不起,”Cas内疚的说，“Anna,我很抱歉。”  
“不要,”她斥责道，“我告诉过你,这就是我想要的。”  
“Luke告诉我发生了什么事,”Cas平静地说。  
“关于什么?哦,哦,上帝,不。不,荒谬的肥皂剧风格的分手?”她惊恐的回忆着那个宿醉的晚上。  
“你不该感到难过的,”Cas反驳道，“这不是重点。”  
“谢谢你,”Anna最后说道。但Cas不敢肯定她是否真的相信他,但Anna的感激之情是真诚的，“我感觉好多了。现在我知道这是你们应得的。”  
“为什么你不生我的气?”Cas不解的问道,尽管这没有多大的意义,但他却越来越沮丧。Cas认为Anna如果打他一顿，或许他会感觉好一点,但那似乎是不可能的。  
“为什么我要生气?”  
“是我让你和Dean——”  
“Cas，不是这样的,尽管你可以试试，但你根本不可能让我做任何我不想做的事情,”她认真的说道。这是真的。最后一次有人试图让Anna做点什么,是她五岁的时候,她咬他们,直到他们放弃。  
“你知道我的意思,”Cas释然了。  
“我?这就是我想要的,Cas。”  
“但你和他…”  
“没有结果的。你是知道的。”  
“你爱他。你仍然爱他,”Cas最后的反驳,这是一切问题的关键。Anna安静的叹了一口气，“我的确是。但他不喜欢我,而我并不是不好。我爱他,是的,但我也爱你,这就是我想让你们在一起的原因，我想为你们高兴。”  
“你是,”Cas慢慢地说,“我曾经遇到过的最无私、最具风度的人。”  
“还是最漂亮的,”Anna补充道，“现在好了,一天内一次心灵交流就够了。你准备什么时候离开?”  
这一周过得很快啊,Cas想。这可能是他过得最快的一个圣诞节。  
“我真的没想过,”他承认道。因为这本身就不太寻常,通常Cas会在七,八号走，这是最迟的，“你呢?”  
“午饭后,我想。我会在Ruby家呆几天——我们有个大计划。”  
“不要惹麻烦。”  
“如果有人不想让他的鼻子断掉,那么他就不该惹穿高跟鞋的Ruby。”  
“…Anna,这是你干的。”  
“我本希望你会忘记的。”

雨不会因为人们要出去而停止,Sam和Dean被困住了。  
“Dean,我可以自己拿,”一个来自楼上的声音说到。  
“你不许携带任何沉重的东西,直到你把刘海剪掉为止。因为随便一阵风都能遮住你的视线，然后你就会以一个班尼斯特燕式跳水的方式跌倒，”Dean的声音不大，但拒绝的语气很明显。Cas摇摇头,重新回到他的文章中。现在，他取得了出色的进展——36个单词。  
“去吧,”Gabriel沉重的叹了一口气。Luke眨眨眼。  
“什么?”  
“很显然他不是这块料,所以我退出了。我放弃,是我输了,随便怎么说都行。但这是你最后的机会,在‘我重来都不是有意要在浴室放火的’麋鹿回到Jess温暖的怀抱之前，如果你还是个男人的话，就行动吧。”  
Luke想了想，最后说道，“不。”  
“不?”  
“对。因为如果你退出的话，那么这个游戏对我来说就太容易了。到时候我应该冲着谁的脸哈哈大笑呢？这太无聊了,小弟,我是不会做无聊的事。”  
“你喜欢他,”Gabriel不解的指出。  
“所以呢?你也喜欢他。但这并不意味着我们必须拥有他。我的意思是,你喜欢巧克力牛奶,我也喜欢巧克力牛奶,但是如果你死于某场可怕的事故，我是不会强迫自己喝掉这世界上的每一盒巧克力牛奶。”  
“即使是你，这也是一个地狱般可怕的比喻。”  
“我同意,”Cas在一旁插嘴，“而且没有任何意义。”  
“那是因为它只是我在用自己的方式让Gabe知道我喝了他的巧克力牛奶，”说完Luke迅速的滚到沙发上,因为Gabe正挥舞着一本书朝他砸去。  
“史上最糟糕的人类存在!”Luke在Gabriel一阵怒吼后,咯咯的笑起来。  
Sam几分钟后出现来说再见,他给了Castiel一个紧紧的拥抱，Cas笨拙地拍着Sam的背，Dean在后面憋住偷偷的笑。Luke和Gabe盯着Sam离开,他们眼睛停留的时间比想象的要长。  
Cas不禁想到Gabriel的改变或许真的能少一些挑战和多一点祝福,就像证明他的观点一样，Cas注意到Gabriel脸上在Luke改变想法后，露出的感激表情。如果连Cas都能注意到，那么Luke肯定也看到了。Cas看着他们两个,发现自己的脑海中显出Anna曾经说过的话。  
为你爱的人高兴。  
显然圣诞精神体现在他们所有人的身上。  
同时,Cas也注意到，实际上Luke的毛衣有点太大了。这不是Cas买的那个,他不记得以前见过Luke穿过——这件是宽松款,太长了,太…正常了。  
Cas突然想起,今天上午早些时候,Luke和Sam曾经单独在一个房间里呆过两三分钟,Luke肯定那时施展他惯用的手法，使一个请求听起来像某种随意的交谈——“我在想…”、“没有真正的原因”。  
最后,Cas注意到——当他Sam打开车门时——他不记得Sam有一件t恤，上面写着  
“我很乐观  
我拉的是彩虹”  
（这句写在后面)。  
Dean再次找到Cas时，他还是靠在阁楼上接近窗的老位置。  
“你喜欢这里吗?”他坐到旁边，问道。  
“我以前经常来这里。都快忘了自己是有多喜欢它。”  
Dean伸出手抓住Cas，很快Castiel便意识到Dean喜欢触摸他。无论是覆在自己的手上，还是习惯性的一只手臂拦腰抱住，或者随意的搭在他的肩上,抑或用嘴轻轻扫过Cas脖子上的头发,总之Dean很难保持自己不动。  
Cas回握过去，透过指尖感受Dean的体温。对Cas而言,这毫无疑问是一个他已经完全放开的举动。  
“你什么时候离开?”Cas问道。  
“…嗯,关于这个,”Dean扭头看了他一眼，“我的原计划是去陪Anna和Ruby,但由于显而易见的原因,这不会发生了。然后我以为我会和Sam一起回去,但现在这也行不通,所以我猜我只好回自己的公寓了。嗯,或许我也可以会去你要去的地方。”  
Cas犹豫了一下，“你能忍受Luke和Gabriel多少?”  
“视情况而定。怎么了?”  
“我想多呆几天。我这次没有着急回去,今年我想呆在这里…这或许是一次超出惯例的可怕体验。”  
“你想让我多呆几天?”  
“如果你也想的话。”  
“太棒了。我愿意,这真是太棒了。”  
“你真这么觉得?”  
“那当然，”Dean深吸一口气,Cas原本想问一个问题,但他最终选择了亲吻Dean。  
“我喜欢,三天前的另一个你,”当他们终于分开时，Dean说道，“但我必须警告你,因为这将是我大部分时间里要做的事。”  
不知何故,Cas面对着光艳的头发、红色的嘴唇，奇迹般拼凑起自己早些时候忘掉的问题。  
“还有别的,是不是?”他接着问道，“还有另一个你不想回去的原因。”  
Dean僵住了,然后叹了口气,“我想辍学。”  
“现在?”Cas知道Dean讨厌大学,知道他正在考虑,但他不明白为什么Dean突然决定辍学，“是什么改变了你的想法?”  
“我知道这是会让每个人都觉得我很烂的决定,当我跟Anna在一起时，尽管我不愿意,但我还是没有拒绝，可是现在…当我从这一堆事情中出来时，似乎还有种新的感受,你懂吗?就好像不妨去堵上一把的感觉。新的一年,新的我,和新的所有一切。”  
“你将怎么办?”  
“我在前面提到一个地方——一个废旧物品处理厂——我们家朋友的。我想给他打电话,问他是否能帮我介绍一份工作。他可能会每三个礼拜检查我一次,然后说些占用我时间的废话,但这总比大学好。即使不是,我也要试一下,你知道吧?”  
“我明白，”Cas哼了一声，“那个地方在哪里?”  
Dean说了一个位置。突然，Cas有种感觉，他原本以为这一生他都会消耗在漫长的炼狱中,直到这一刻,仿佛他在规定的时间内遭受了超额的磨难,而现在Cas为自己的努力而获得了最终的奖赏。  
“这儿离我的大学不到30分钟,”Cas惊喜的说道。Dean的眼睛瞬间亮了。  
“你是认真的吗?”  
“我知道一个叫Inias的人，他家就在那里。而且我也去过。”  
“所以我可以经常看到你吗?”Dean的声音里充满了兴奋。  
“绝对，”Cas证实道，他笑着朝Dean脸上吹了口气。  
“Cas…”Dean高兴的说,“这肯定没问题。我和你,我的意思。”  
“你听起来相当震惊,”Cas若有所思地说，“不过话说回来,或许你有自己的理由。但我讨厌打电话,而且我也不记得自去年11月以来，我有没有检查电子邮件。”  
“我有一辆车。”  
“你或许会用到它。”但不知怎么的Cas很怀疑自己会忘了Dean——相反,他真正需要担心的是自己是否还记得课表。Cas决定暂时不去想它,直到自己迫不得已为止——毕竟,他还有更重要的事必须首先完成。虽然Gabriel已经知道他和Dean的关系,但Cas不能确定,是否需要有人来告诉Michael。从某个方面讲，还真需要有这么一个人。  
“是不是有点奇怪,我没有给你买任何东西?”Dean有点担心问，“我的意思是圣诞节。”  
“什么?”Cas皱了一下眉，“不,当然不是。不过,实际上——”Cas一只手塞进口袋,掏出某个东西，“打开你的手。”  
“为什么?”  
“Dean。”Dean按要求伸出手，Cas谨慎的将某个东西按到他手上，“我想你可能会喜欢这个。”  
“是的,”Dean听起来有点哽咽,他低头看着小小的星星，“是的,你是对的。”然后他开始亲吻Cas,Cas也回吻他,两人直到Luke开始用扫把敲打天花板才停止。Luke用他最大的声音吼道，他知道Cas在那里,如果Cas在,那么Dean也肯定在,如果是这种情况,那么他们就需要借润滑剂了?  
“Luke,不要这样!”Cas朝楼下喊道，然后他不好意思的道歉，“我哥哥，是一个可怕的人类。”  
Dean点头同意，“但是你爱他。”  
“的确，”Cas承认道。  
“Winchester,停止侵犯我兄弟!”  
“来咬我啊,Lucifer!”Dean对着楼梯下的声音得意洋洋的喊道。  
Cas露出一个大大的笑容。因为这将是一个该死的、美好的新年！

 

全剧终


End file.
